My Father is My Savior
by canadianhplover
Summary: My life had had never been easy. My father was dead, and my mother and I were poor. Then she met my step-father and I thought it would be better until the night he raped me. My life was thrown into chaos, and that's when I met him; Sirius Black, my father
1. Jumping

**My Father is My Savior Chapter One**

**Jumping**

I stood in the small open window of the Astronomy tower staring out over the dark Hogwarts grounds, gripping the cold stone to keep from falling. My night gown blew against the window, and the cold air made me my body numb.

Shivering I wrapped my arms around me holding tightly, hoping that what I was about to do was the right thing. All I had to do was step on to the half wall and jump, but every time I tried I couldn't. I was too cowardly.

I looked to the sky hoping for the answer to all my questions, but all I found was the bright moon shining down on my pale face. I closed my eyes hoping that the pale light would give me some warmth, some sort of living feeling. But all I felt was numb, and the horrible memories returned.

_"She's nothing but a stupid first year!" shouted a mean-looking Slytherin girl._

_"And she's a Mudblood," added another, sneering as she did so._

_Shivering in fear I backed into the corner of the cold dungeon. Whatever I had done to get in such a horrible place, I'd never know._

_"No where to go, you ugly filth." The first snarled, and the other gave out a loud shriek for a laugh._

Soon the tears rolled down my face. What had I done to be treated so horribly? I hadn't even said a thing to them, always kept to myself, and never once did a thing to displease. Yet they tortured me for the last two years of my life just for having a muggle for a mother. I'm not even a muggle-born.

Staring at the stars in the sky, I said in my mind the different constellations. I paused for only a moment on _Sirius_ - the Dog Star. It was the name of my father, and that was all my mother really knew of him. He had disappeared shortly after she got pregnant with me. I never told anyone about him though I secretly wanted to just so they could tell me who he was if they knew at all.

The wind blew harder then it did before, and I spread my arms as if I was a bird. If only, I could fly far, far away from this place; from this world. The stone walls offered comfort to the many others that attended school with me. This place was like a second home to them, but to me it was hell. Worse then my home back in England. My mother married another man, not my father, when I was nine. At first I thought he was nice, and good to my mother and I. But in the summer after they married, he became vial, and hit my mother.  
My mother had called the police on him, and he went to jail. There were countless court hearing's, where he continuously said he felt bad for hitting my mother. He went to jail for a month, than left on the condition that he would attend Anger Management classes.

It was like old times. He never hurt my mother, and I was happy again. I had a father. I was twelve then, so naive. He did not know I was witch, only that I went away to boarding school in Scotland. My mother had always been frightened that if he knew he would leave, and so did I. So it remained a secret.

The first time I noticed he was not quite right was when he yelled at my mother for their being no milk in the fridge. He had been so angry, I was sure he was going to hit her. But he didn't. He walked away. But again it happened. He was angry with me for loosing one of his favourite pens. He hit me so hard in the face it left a large bruise on my left cheek. He told me to never tell a soul or he would kill me. I had been so frightened, I did as he said, and lied to my mother about it the next morning.

I shivered in the cold air again. The memory scared me even now. It had been the building block to what he had done next. I had let him believe he could get away with anything he did to me, and when he saw the bruise on my face he decided that it was 'a shame to destroy such a beautiful face.' He never hit me after that. But what he did was much worse. He watched me, every where. He would have me sit on his lap as if I were a little girl. He would come behind me, and lean his head on my shoulder, running his lips on my neck. It scared me, but I didn't know what to do. My mother never saw, she was always working. But eventually it led to more, more than I had ever thought he would do.

_"You're a pretty girl, do you know that?" My step-father said grinning one night that my mother wasn't home._

_I looked at him and tried to smile not wanting to anger him, knowing I would only be hurt in the end. Knowing he would come into my room at night and stare at me; knowing he grab my ass again._

_He reached out with his hand and slowly rubbed my bare arm. I pulled away moving to put the milk back in the fridge. He quickly grabbed my arm, and pushed me up against the opposite wall roughly. I cringed as he pushed me up, forcing himself on me._

_"Un-zip my pants, or you will be in more pain then you are now." He snarled, and I did as he told me to do._

_He choked me, not wanting me to make any noise. I gasped for air as the world around me started going black, as tears fell down my cheeks. He loosened his grip on my neck, knowing that I was probably dying, and he wouldn't want that on his hands. But it wasn't enough for me to escape._

_I knew if I tried to escape he would hurt me more then he all ready was. I looked away from his ugly face, and saw on the floor was my wand. I tried desperately to reach for it, concentrating as hard as I could to make it move into my hand._

_My fear grew, and I tried not to look at the man who had deceived me so well. Then out of no where he yelped in pain, stumbling backwards blinking dumbly at me. I fell to the floor gasping for breath holding my throat as it throbbed in pain._

_"What was that?" He shouted at me._

_I reached for my wand pointing it at him. "I'll hex you if you…come near me!" I shouted meekly._

_He let out a laugh, zipping up his pants. "Right, like your some kind of witch?"_

_I would have laughed right back at him if I had not been in the situation._ "Petrificous Totalus!"_ I shouted and watched as he crumbled to the floor straight as a board._

_I quickly raced past his frozen body, and to my room. I packed my trunk, and got my cloak getting ready to leave. I fled my home afraid what would happen if I stayed. The night was cold just like the one tonight was…_

Tears ran down my face, and I let out a small sob. I had spent every day trying to forget that memory. I stared down at the bottom of the castle, and felt a chill go up my spine. It was a long way down to the bottom. I looked to the skies.

"Dad if you're up there I….just wanted to say I love you. As much as all the things that happened in my life may be because of you, I never forgot that I would see you again. And well I guess I'll be seeing you sooner then you thought." I looked down, feeling sick for a moment.

Squatting, I leaned forward over the edge, I closed my eyes tightly trying to regain control. Opening them again, I stood up slowly, holding the wall tightly. The wind gave one last large gust, and I let go of the wall propelling myself forward, squeezing my eyes tight, and waiting for impact. I felt the _swoosh_ of wind under me, and I felt like I was flying. Letting a small giggle of glee as I was finally going to be set free

Until I felt the strong grasp around my tiny arm. My eyes snapped open to see myself flying through the air. I looked up and saw a man who looked very familiar. He was looking at me, while holding on to a great beastly thing that looked like something between a giant chicken and horse.

"Hold on!" the man shouted, and I recognized him. It was Sirius Black! The mad man who had escaped from Azkaban. I had to admit, it was coincidence that he had 'saved' me, when his name was the same as my father's. But I was sure it was a popular name. Slowly he pulled me up, and without wanting to I grabbed his middle, as the giant bird turned. "Tighter, or you'll go flying off the back end!" he shouted, and I squeezed tighter as the great bird swooped upwards.

We were soaring through the air for what seemed like hours, until the giant bird slowly glided to the ground. I wondered why the man hadn't left me to die, sure that an ex-Death Eater would not care if a helpless mudblood as myself fell to my death.

When the bird stopped, landing gracefully to the ground. I looked around to see us on a mountain top. Quickly I stumbled off the animal, making some distance between myself and Sirius Black not wanting to get hurt.

"No need to fear, I am not what they say I am." He muttered, starting to pull the giant bird into a cave. "Of course you wouldn't believe me." He let out a bark of laughter that caused me to jump.

He went inside the cave, and after a few minutes returned staring at me. "Coming or not? It's a nice hide out that Dumbledore's set up here for me." He grinned at me, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Dumbledore helped him escape?

The sky above let out a roll, that sounded all too much like thunder, and just as Sirius turned to go into the cave, I ran after him.

I followed him down the cave, where I could see a fire lit at the end. "What's your name?" he asked glancing at me briefly.

My lip quivered slightly, "Monica Green." I said.

He looked at me again with a curious look, and then turned back. "Well Monica Green, I will take you back to Hogwarts tomorrow, but as I am sure you realize, I need to get away quickly." He paused for a moment, and I only nodded, not trusting myself to speak yet. "Well, no need to introduce myself, I sure. You already know who I am." He sat down on the cave floor in front of the fire, putting his hands close looking for warmth.

My body trembled; all I was wearing was a thin night gown. I looked around the cave scared. Everything happened so quickly. I was now in a cave with a man who is said to have killed hundreds of people, and he was talking to me as if I just met him on the street.

"Are you going to sit down or what?" Sirius asked, unease in his voice.

I looked at him, my grey eyes searching his. They seemed so familiar, it was strange. I broke my gaze from him and sat across from him. He stared at me for a few moments, before looking into the fire. "What were you doing?" he asked.

I looked at my pale hands. His voice sounded so sincere, it was hard to keep myself from answering. "Nothing," I said.

He looked up and smirked annoyingly. "Really, so jumping off of towers counts as nothing these days, does it?" he shifted a little. "Forgive me, but I have been out of the 'loop' for a while." He gave me a wiry grin, but I could see that he was tired.

"Well if you must know, than…" I trailed off finding it harder than I thought it was to say it.

"You don't have to tell me, I can guess for myself." Sirius said his face softening as he spoke. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Thirteen," I answered, and quickly wished I hadn't thinking of my step-father.

He frowned, "So are too young, same age as my godson." He told me.

I nodded unsure of what to say.

"You may know him, of course I won't tell you his name." He went on. "I hadn't seen him since he was just a baby. Of course I've been in prison for being in a part of the murder of his parents." His face darkened, and his voice grew hoarse. He looked at me and grinned again. "Of course those are stories for later."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around me for some warmth. I didn't need him to tell me the name of his godson now. I could put two and two together. He had gone to prison for taking part in the murder of James and Lily Potter. Harry Potter –or also known as the-boy-who-lived- was his godson.I stared into the fire pulling my knees to my chest as rain lashed outside.

I heard Sirius stand up, and then come behind me. Before I could react, he was placing his worn cloak around my shivering shoulders. "You seem to need it more then I do."

I nodded my thanks, feeling the warmth of the fire on my face. The giant bird moved closer to us, and lied down. Sirius leaned on the beast's stomach and stared in the fire. "What house were you in Monica?" he asked.

I looked at him gravely. "Slytherin, but I should have been in Hufflepuff." I muttered, and turned back to the fire. "I'm utterly useless."

"And why would that place you in Hufflepuff?" he asked.

I looked at him darkly. "How come you grabbed me, instead of letting me fall to my peace? Now I'm stuck in this god-forsaken cave with a convicted murderer." I asked him angrily.

"Okay, okay… I won't ask questions, and you don't ask me." He turned back to the fire, and the silence fell again.

I didn't mind it, it gave me time to think. When he was asleep I would find a way to get off the mountain and find the nearest person to tell where he was hiding… but I'd have to wait for him to fall asleep.

"You can sleep you know, I am not going to hurt you." Sirius said after another hour of us not talking.

I looked at him droopy eyed. I knew there was no way for me to escape this night. And for some reason the man who I believed to be a killer was so friendly. People say he should have gone mad after going to Azkaban for so many years, but this man seemed so normal. Well normal as one can be I thought.

Slowly I moved beside him leaning against the best, holding the cloak around my tiny frame.

Finally one last question came from Sirius Black before I slept. "What was so horrible that made you jump?" he asked in a whisper.

"My life," I muttered falling into a deep sleep.

**Updated August 8/07**_A/N: Now there is the first chapter to MFIMS, and I hope you all enjoyed it. After re-reading this, I realized that I didn't do a very good job at clearing things. So, I have decided to re-write most of the story. Everything is staying the same, with a few minor changes, mostly to make it a bit more belivable as well as so that more loose ends are tied up. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!_


	2. I Don't Know

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Two**

I Don't Know

The next morning I woke up warm. I looked around me and saw that Sirius Black was missing. The great animal that had come to sleep next to me in the night that served me much warmth through the night was gone as well.

I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, wondering if it were all a dream. That really I had come here on my own. In front of me was where the small fire had once been, now reduced to ambers, with a pile of wood near it. I saw in one corner of the small cave was now a large pile of moss; a makeshift bed. Slowly I stood up, pulling the cloak over my arms. I looked out the opening of the cave, to see a bright morning sky.

I walked slowly outside, and was met with the giant bird, which I quickly recognized to be a Hippogriff. I moved to the bird, bowing low before I moved to touch it.

When it bowed back I moved to pet its beak. "You're a good Hippogriff aren't you?" I said to it, smiling.

It gave me a bunt on the hand in reply and I smiled. I remembered learning something about the creatures in Care of Magical creatures. But I hadn't paid much attention because Blaise Zabini had been staring at me with a strange look that I knew all to well. It seemed that my whole life was like that; a massive pile of strange looks, and painful memories.

There was a loud bark behind me, and I whipped around to see a black shaggy dog staring at me. I stood still unsure if the thing was wild or not. It turned towards the cave, and as it did so it transformed into a man who I thought had left. I stared at who it become shocked.

"His name is Buckbeak." Sirius said, walking into the dark cave. It didn't faze him that I was staring shocked. But he stopped, to look at me. "Sorry, but I would prefer if you kept that little gift of mine to yourself." He gave a strange grin, and turned back into the cave.

I don't know what made me do it, but I followed him into the cave. "Where have you been?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

He turned and looked at me raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know I had to report to you about my whereabouts." He snapped, and I stopped frightened. His face softened. "I brought breakfast for you." He shoved his hand deep into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of bread. He handed it to me, and I took it gaping at him.

"Thanks," I muttered, and stared at the bread for a moment.

He tried to grin and then pulled out a wand that I hadn't known he had and pointed it at where the fire had once been. I watched in amazement as a fire appeared there.

I walked around him and sat down where I had once been sleeping, breaking the piece of bread in half, and began to eat it slowly while staring into the flames.

"I was meeting Dumbledore. He says that you are welcome to stay here with me if you choose, as he believes there is no reason for you to be at school any longer. But if you want to return, you can go home tomorrow." He explained.

Munching on the bread, I swallowed hard, but shook my head. "I want to stay." I told him.

He seemed surprised but hid it well. "It is up to you. But you are going to have to help me. This place was made so that I can hide from the ministry, not made for young girls to live in."

"I know what I'm getting in to."

"Yes, but do your parents?" Sirius asked, and sat down across from me.

I looked at him and shrugged unable to answer. I didn't like him watching me, and flashes of what happened in the summer crossed my mind. I adverted my eye towards the fire.

"What were your parents' names?" he asked, trying to get me to speak.

I looked at him, swallowing another big piece of bread. "My mother's name is Silvia Green and my father…" I paused unsure of how to answer or if I should just tell him I didn't know.

"Yes and your father…?" He seemed to be on pins and needles, and the same thing kept popping into my head.

_His name is Sirius…_

It seemed hard to breathe. How could it be possible? It couldn't be. But as I looked at him I could see my grey eyes in his. I could see where I got my dark curls. But it seemed so unreal, so impossible; I didn't want to believe it. It wasn't true; he could not be _him_, not my father.

I shrugged, trying to sound indifferent. "I don't know who he is…" 

This did not seem to calm him down, and I knew if I didn't ask him now, I never would. "Did you know my mother?" I asked him, putting the bread beside me, my hunger forgotten.

He looked at me for a moment then turned away. He seemed to be thinking hard, as if he couldn't understand something. The look of realization appeared on his face, but it clouded over into confusion. He stared back at me hard and muttered, "I don't know." He stood up and began to walk away, and before I could say anymore he transformed and ran away.

I spent the rest of the day in the cave alone. The sky was getting dark and rain came pouring down and I wondered if he would come back.

I wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he know my mother? Was he my father? How could he be my father? My mother had told me he was dead! Had she lied to me all this time? Did she know who my father was; a murderer of Muggles, and afraid to tell me? Was it all some huge lie, that she had never had a relationship with this man, and I was the product of something much worse? I knew it couldn't be true. This man seemed far too kind to be behind such evil things.

_clunk_

"Here's more wood." Sirius had dropped a pile of logs next to me and moved around the cave. There was another pile of moss and he started patting it down into a small mound, and I realized he was making some sort of bed for me.

I didn't say anything and added the wood to the fire as I felt a chill go up my back. I pulled the robe Sirius had given me tighter around my shaking frame. I had no idea why I was so cold; it was the middle of the summer! But I guessed that the cool mountain air changed all that.

"I'm going to send you to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I'll lead you there, but I can't go into town with you. As much as I want too." Sirius explained, sitting across from me.

I looked at him for the first time, and I could tell he was avoiding my gaze. "Why?"

"You need clothes, especially if you plan on staying out here. That is unless you want to go home, but something tells me that you don't." He told me, looking into the fire. "You can sleep there." He nodded towards to the pile of moss, and I smiled thankful.

I stood up and looked at him. "You don't have to tell me." I turned and walked over to the pile of moss and lied down. I used the dirty robe he had given me as a blanket, and turned my back on Sirius, and closed my eyes forcing all thoughts of the identity of my father out of my head.

**A/N: Okay, so after much editing and adding this chapter had come a long way since it's first draft. Yes, it is short, but it is a lot better, trust me. So please review, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Hogsmeade

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Three**

**Hogsmeade**

"Wake up," said a gruff voice from some where above me.

I rolled over, sunlight hitting my eyes harshly, and I shut them quickly.

"Come on, get up. We need to go soon or by time we get there it will be noon. I don't want many people to see you." Sirius said from somewhere above me.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. It was a bright day, and it was warm outside. For once I wasn't shivering. Slowly I stood up, and pulled the dirty cloak around my shoulders.

"Here change into this." He handed me a clean set of robes, and I stared at them in disbelief. "I found them. You can't go into town wearing a night gown and my old cloak." He got up, and started towards the opening of the cave, and stopped to look at me. "Oh, and bring the sac with you." He pointed to an old dirty sac next to my moss bed.

I nodded, and he left the cave and around the corner to give me privacy. I changed into the robes quickly, happy to feel the soft, clean fabric next to my skin. They were a dark green reminding me of the Slytherin common room, but they were nothing too special. But they were warm, and though it was summer time, I knew this would be one of the few days that I would feel warm. I walked outside, where I found Sirius all ready in dog-form, sitting looking out over the mountainside.

"Where do we go?" I asked him quietly.

He turned his large shaggy black head to me and barked. Soon I was chasing after him down the rocky mountain side. After many hours it felt, Sirius stopped. It was then that I noticed a note in his teeth. He motioned for me to take it, and slowly I took it out of his mouth.

_Go into town, and with the money in your pocket buy some food, and what's left you can spend on what ever you need for the next few weeks. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into._

I looked at him questionably, but he shook his head and barked down the dirt path down the rest of the mountain hill.

I nodded understanding, and walked past him, and quickly down the path. I guessed it was nearing noon, and wondered what the students of Hogwarts would be doing. If I was right today Hogwarts students would be going to one last trip to Hogsmeade, and I felt my stomach do a flip.

The path led me behind a tall building, and when I went around it I found myself in Hogsmeade. I walked quickly past Hogwarts students and down various roads. I passed a pub I normally visited; the Hogshead. As well as other stores I would often stop if this had been a normal trip to Hogsmeade. But I didn't stop until I reached the market.

Around me, people stood behind stalls, trying to sell their fresh fruits and vegetables. I quickly bought some potatoes, and bread. It wasn't much, so I bought some fruits and vegetables. I knew they would not last long, but I figured in the cold cave they had longer to last. When I was finished I doubled back the way I came and entered the old bar, the Hogshead.

The old bartender didn't look up when I entered, like usual, and I quickly made my way to the counter. I was aware that there were other patrons in the bar, and did as best as I could at hiding my face. Walking up to the counter, finally the bartender looked up at me.

"Hello," he greeted gruffly. He knew me from the many times that year when I had entered the pub, ordered two butterbeers and sat down at the table furthest from the door and surrounded myself in my books and homework.

"Hello Alberforth," I greeted kindly as I always did.

He placed the glass he was holding and cloth on the counter and reached below for two clean glasses. I stopped him quickly. "No, I'm not staying. I just came in to ask for three jugs of Gillywater."

He glanced at me suspicious, but turned away, grunting in response, and stepped into the back store room. Uncomfortably I stood, looking around the pub. I glanced at the other patrons, recognizing one woman from the other time I had been in the pub. She didn't even look up at me. Finally glancing at the last table –the one I normally sat at- I nearly shrieked. There sat one man I had not expected.

Severus Snape, the potions professor at Hogwarts, and my Head of house was sitting at the table, his long nose deep inside a copy of today's Daily Prophet, a glass of what looked to be Fire Whiskey next to him. I turned quickly back around to see that Alberforth had returned with two large jugs in hand.

"Only found two back there," he informed me.

"That is all right, I suppose this will do until the next shipment." I said more to myself than Alberforth.

He still looked a little curious, as his blue eyes glanced at me for a moment. He handed the jugs to me, and I slipped them inside the sac along with the food.

"That will be three Galleons," he told me. I paid him the money, shaking it out of the small pouch of money Sirius had given to me. Paying him good bye, I turned to leave.

"Miss Green," a deep voice said.

I fought hard from shrieking in surprise. Instead I managed to just jump high in the air, as Professor Snape stared at me intently with his black beady eyes.

"Professor," I finally said. "You startled me, sorry."

"It appears you have recovered from the stomach flu." He told me, his words seemed to drip with fake interested.

"Yes, erm… I've been feeling much better, thank you. Just needed some sleep and fresh air." I told him, wondering what Dumbledore had said to cover for me.

"See you in class tomorrow." He said, and walked to the door opening it.

"Yes, see you professor." I said as he left the pub, the door slamming behind him. Standing still I gathered my bearing's together, realizing how close I had been to being discovered. I was sure he was wondering why I was ordering three jugs of water, and why I was carrying a large sac with me. But I knew what ever it was that he did think it did not matter. He would never think that I was off in the mountains with a said to be madman.

Hoisting the sac over my shoulder, I left the Hogshead and began to make my way down the street towards Madame Puddifoot's. It was probably one of the last places I wanted to visit as I had heard many stories about the place from my 'friend' Melinda. In truth I really couldn't call her a friend, though we did eat meals together and study together when we could, we didn't really know all that much about each other. But any how, I needed to go into the store. I knew she sold tea, as well as fresh bread and muffins. Things I needed.

I entered the shop, and hid my horror well. Every where there were couples snogging, sitting around round tables. I ignored them and walked over to a small counter that stood in front of a door way that led to the back kitchens. An ageing woman stepped from the door and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello my dear, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Quickly I asked for a box of herbal grey tea, and a dozen fresh made muffins. She happily obliged, and I spent the three minutes it took her to gather every thing up focusing on the frilly décor ahead of me. It was rather frilly, but tackier than anything.

Finally Madame Puddifoot returned with my things, wrapped in brown paper. "There you go dear, that will be one Galleon and a Knut."

I handed her the money quickly, wanting anything else to get out of the tea shop. After saying thank you I exited the tea shop, and headed back to the main road. It was still too early for me to return, so I decided to look for something to do.

It didn't take me long. As I looked around, to my delight, spotted a book store. I entered quickly as I spotted some older Slytherin student heading my way. Slowly I worked my way through the store finding two books I wanted. I paid at the counter, and left.

I didn't have anywhere to go, but when I went past the post office I stopped. _Should I write to mum?_ I thought to myself. She wouldn't worry, as I had been staying with my Grandmother all summer, and I figured that Dumbledore knew where I was, and had taken care of my disappearance. But something made me enter the post office. I walked over to where it said _Muggle Mail_, and smiled at the post lady.

"And how may I help you?" She asked.

I smiled. "Well I haven't written a letter yet; could I possibly buy some stationary from you and quickly write one?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. Reaching under the desk she handed me parchment and a quill. "That will cost two sickles, and for a delivery twelve kunts." She told me as I walked over to a desk to write.

I wrote quickly.

_Dear Mum,_

_I know you are expecting me to return home this summer, but I have decided to stay with a friend of mine from school. No need to come see at the Station as she lives just outside of Hogsmeade. I know you miss me, as you said in the last few letters, but I think it is best that I stay where I am. I don't think it is good for me to be around John. You know how I feel about him, and I know you think he is better, but I don't believe he is. It is just better for me to be away._

_Maybe I will see you at Christmas time, but I will wait until than. I hope you are happy, and that John is treating you well. I am fine, and I think I passed all of my exams. I will try and write again, soon._

_Love,  
Monica_

I folded the stationary, and walked back to the counter. I gave the lady the letter, and paid for its post. Slowly I left the post office, and decided to head back to the trail.

I passed many students on the way, but none of them seemed to notice me, and I was glad. I paused for a moment by Honeydukes to stare inside. Tens of students were in there laughing, and joking with there friends. I wondered what it would be like to have friends like that. Slowly I turned back on my way, pausing to pick up some old Daily Prophet's on the ground. When I reached the path I found Sirius, still in dog form, waiting. He barked his hello, and we made our way back to the cave, my heart heavier than ever.

**A/N: So this chapter is a little strange if you ask me. The writing isn't that good, I think. And the ending sucked! But it was the best I could do, I think. It took a while for me to write this chapter, as I have added a lot more than there was in the last draft. Thank you for reading thus far, and please don't hesitate to review!**


	4. A Game

**My Father is My Savior Chapter Four**

A Game

Sirius spent the rest of the day in the cave reading the old Daily Prophet's I found, laughing every now and then at an article of himself. I chose to go outside, still wearing my new robes. Sirius had 'found' more for him and I while I had been in Diagon Alley. I assumed though that he had just gone sneaking into someone's home, and stolen them. But I did not question it, knowing that if I wanted to survive the cold night up in the mountain, they would be essential. I was glad that he had found new robes for himself as well, for I knew he was cold at night.

Sitting at the end of the small plateau that then lead to a long fall, I sat with one of the water jugs in my hand staring out over the Scottish landscape. I longed for my small cottage in Yorkshire, but knew it was better here.

I remembered silently the times when it had just been my mother and I. John had not been there, and I loved my life. Of course school hadn't been easy, I was freak. But I did have one friend; Josh Livingston. 

He had lived down the road with his father. His father was American, but his mother had been English, so he grew up there. His father often sat in an old rocking chair in the front of the house with an old shotgun crossed over his lap as if he was from one of those old westerns.

This is why Josh and I had been such great friends. Everyone at school thought he was weird and made fun of him because of his father. They would say that he had gone insane after Josh's mother died. Whereas for me they called me a bastard child, who was lanky, and stupid. And I was. Until I came to Hogwarts I had always been underfed because we were so poor. Though I filled out a little, looking a little normal, I still maintained that lanky look. 

But when I had started at Hogwarts, and Josh got acceptance at a music boarding school in London, we lost touch. Sure, through the summer I saw him walk by. He had changed a lot since we were friends, his short brown hair grown out, and dyed jet black. He wore dark clothes, with black band t-shirts, and metal studded belts. In truth his new appearance scared me slightly. But when I would see rare smiles of his in the distance I saw the old Josh. I had on many times tried talking to him, but he would say he was busy, or just straight out avoid me. I knew it was no use; what we had was over. We had both changed and no longer fit into each others lives.

I stared out over the setting sun vaguely aware of the hunger pains conversing in my stomach. I was lost in another time, another place. I missed the days when I was young and had Josh as my friend. So what if I didn't have enough to eat? I had Josh, and John wasn't in my life.

"Are you hungry?" it was Sirius, and it startled me slightly. "I heard your stomach growl," he supplied.

I turned to see him barely out of the cave waiting for an answer. "Erm…I'll get it." I stood up quickly, and made for the cave.

"You don't have to…you looked pretty happy out there…" He trailed off as I shook my head and headed for where I saw I saw the sac lying. Opening it I pulled out a few of the fresh vegetables and potatoes. I glanced around the room and saw where the old cooking pot was. I didn't know where it had come from, but when Sirius and I had returned from Hogsmeade it had been there.

I placed the potatoes and other vegetables by the pot, and searched for the knife Sirius gave me. Taking it I chopped the vegetable, and peeled the potatoes, placing them into the pot. Looking to Sirius who sat on his bed of moss, I found him watching as I worked. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he threw it over to me, and I caught it in the air.

Not pausing to think at all, I waved the wand, muttering, "_Aguamenti_" as I did so. A jet of water poured from the wand and into the pot. Once I had finished, I threw the wand back to Sirius, and placed the pot on the fire. Soon the water was boiling and I watched as the 'stew' boiled.

I found myself thinking. I realized I had done magic outside of school, and I wondered what would happen. Looking to Sirius, I saw that he was still watching me.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Well, I was wondering," I started, "How come I just did magic, and the ministry hasn't come barging into this place yet?" I asked.

He nodded understanding. "That is a good question. Dumbledore was here earlier putting protective spells on this place. I believe that this part of the mountain is actually in the boundaries of Hogwarts, so any under-age magic does not look suspicious." He explained.

I nodded, and stared at the boiling water. It didn't take long for the 'stew' to be ready enough to eat. I was sure as I served it in wooden bowls Sirius had made with the knife earlier, that the soup, as I decided to call it, needed some form of meat. But Sirius seemed to enjoy it.

"This soup is good," he complimented.

"It would be better if I had chicken or some form of meat." I replied grudgingly.

"Well, I can try and catch some rabbit tomorrow if you'd like." He looked hopeful, trying to help, I was sure.

"That would be fine," I told him. He had offered, so I didn't feel bad for saying yes.

I ate slowly, wanting to sit with him as long as I could. He didn't say anything since are short conversation. His silence was eerie, and I could already tell that this man had once not been some one to stay silent for so long. But something in his eyes told me that his time in Azkaban had robbed him of that ability. I didn't know why. Everything I had heard that year had taught me not to trust this man, and yet I seemed to find such goodness in everything he said and did for me.

"Why don't you talk?" I asked as innocently as I could.

He looked at me, an un-readable expression on his face. He swallowed hard on the hot soup in his mouth, and answered. "There is nothing I have to say to you."

I shook my head. "No, I think there is plenty to say. Like how long do you plan on staying here? Or am I to get food every time we run out? And where did you get the money? Or why don't you explain to me why you won't tell me if you do or not know my mother? Because I could see it in your face you did know her, and the fact that I am her daughter seemed to scare you for some reason." I spit out the last sentence, and Sirius stared at me stunned.

I breathed heavily waiting for him to answer, and when none came, I stood up angrily. "Fine, don't answer! I don't really care anyways!" I shouted, and stormed out of the cave and sat down where I had been before, now looking to the darkened sky, the stars shinning bright. I stared up, and instantly saw the one constellation that was causing me so much trouble.

_Sirius, the Dog Star._

I don't know how late I sat out there, but when I heard the familiar sound of Sirius' dog like snoring coming from the cave opening I decided it would be 'safe' for me to enter again. I know what I had done was wrong. That I had no right to shout at him, and ask so many questions that he didn't need to answer.

I curled up into a ball on my makeshift bed, pulling the old cloak Sirius still left by my bed over my shaking shoulder, remembering, and feeling quite guilty that it had been Sirius who had made it for me. I stared at the cold stone wall, silently willing myself not to cry.

It was my fault I was in this mess. I could have handled another summer at home, for all I knew my mum had managed to get rid of John. For all I knew my life would back to normal…ish.

"How 'bout this, I ask you one question than you ask another?" Sirius' deep voice was soft, and seemed to sooth me slightly.

I rolled over in my bed and saw that Sirius was now sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, which was now blazing hot, filling the damp cave with warm air. I slowly moved to where the fire was, sitting across from him.

"Only if that's your first question." I joked.

He smiled genuinely for the first time since I have met him, shaking his head. "Sure," he agreed.

I smiled. I searched my mind for my first question. "Ok…erm…do you know my mother?" I asked finally. It really had been one question I wanted to know the answer to the most.

But for him, this seemed to be one question he didn't want to answer. He looked into the fire for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, I knew your mother very well."

I looked up. "How did you know her?"

"I believe it is my turn to ask a question." Sirius said, smirking. I smiled, slightly wishing he would just answer now. "Why did you jump off that tower?" He asked, knowing too, that this question was one I didn't want to answer.

I looked at my hands, feeling strange that I had put so much trust into this man. "Right…why…" I trailed off not wanting to answer.

But I knew it.

I looked up at him straight in his identical eye and said, "Life circumstances have made me believe that even at my 'young' age it is the only way I can escape my hell. By the way, I am turning fourteen in September." I added, trying to show him that I am not so young.

He seemed to understand and nodded. "Your turn," he murmured.

I was glad to be off the subject so soon. "How did you know my mother?" I repeated.

He sighed, leaning against the cave wall. "This was something I'd rather not go into. But I know that I should tell you sometime." He paused, and took a deep breath. "I met her on summer vacation when I was sixteen. My best friend, James, and I were up at his cottage. I had run away from home and he offered me to live with him. Well you can guess, we had gone to explore the muggle town and while we did so we met your mother.

"James and I became great friends with the pretty girl from a very poor family. And we stayed friends until I graduated from Hogwarts. Obviously, that pretty girl we meant was your mother." Sirius finished, and I groaned wanting him to continue. "Now, I believe it is my turn to ask you a question. What's so horrible about you life that made you want to jump off of that tower?"

His question was blunt, and it felt as if someone had kicked me in the stomach. It was all becoming real, what I had done. I took a deep breath trying to clear my head so I could think of an answer that would work. But I couldn't think of any, so I thought maybe it best I just trust him and tell him the truth.

"Let's just say that poor girl hasn't changed much." I answered.

He shook his head. "There has to be more of a reason then that. You can't say your life was horrible because you were poor. Some of the poorest people have the happiest of lives."

I knew I couldn't argue with him. But it didn't stop me from feeling nervous. It would be the first time I ever really talked about _it_, and I wasn't sure how I would deal. But one thing I did not get was why did he want to know? It wasn't like he would change anything. He was an escaped convict, and surely had other things to worry about. "Well how about this, why do you want to know so badly?" I asked angrily.

"You said you would play the game." Sirius countered.

I gave a harsh bark of laughter, and stood up. "Oh, so this is what this is; a game! Well I hate to tell you but your life may be a joke to you, but mine is real! My life isn't some sort of television show you can laugh at! I go home to deal with my rapist step-father, and over-worked mother. Cook meals for him, and try and clean the house while my mother is working, all of the time! All while hoping there are a few scraps left on my step-father's plate for me to eat! And what do I have to show for it? Nothing but a bunch of scars and bad memories." I breathed heavily, as angry tears rolled down my cheeks.

I was on a roll, I wasn't stopping yet. "And what about you? You escaped from prison, and now you're hiding up in the mountains with some thirteen year old girl! It's a little strange if you ask me. You haven't even told me if it is true or not, if you killed your bloody 'friends' or not. And why the hell do you care so damn much what happens to me, and why I am the way I am? Why the hell-" I couldn't finish, everything in me seeming to just stop in exhaustion. Frustration took over, and I let out a shrill scream. Sirius continued to stare at me, as I threw a fit. Finally I let myself go, and collapsed to the floor, everything in me left, gone.

Tears fell from my face as I thought of my mother all alone with John. I had abandoned her, something I had never wanted to do.

"And now she's alone, with him…" I trailed off, my voice shaking. Sobs racked my small frame, and I cried out. "It's just not fair," I mumbled. I couldn't breath, and I felt like everything around me was disappearing. The world spun around me, and I fought hard to stay conscious. I gasped for air as more tears fell from my eyes. I was so scared, so alone, and it felt as though I had lost any hope of leaving this place.

Through my tears, I watched as Sirius stood with no hesitation and sat next to me. He took my shaking frame in his arms, forcing me to calm down enough to get in a few gasps of air, and I clung to him. Slowly I managed to regain control, and heaved every now and then, my lungs searching for the air it needed. He held me until I fell asleep, and I swore I had never felt so safe in anybody's arms before, not even my mothers. It was almost like I was being held by my father.

**A/N: So I do hope that you understood what was going on in these last few paragraphs. Basically Monica was loosing all control over herself. You tend to do so when things have settled in. She basically had a mental break down, which I think was coming for her. You can't feel so many emotions so quickly without having one. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	5. The Truth

My father Savior Is My Father Chapter Five

**My father Savior Is My Father Chapter Five**

Truth

I awoke early in the morning sleeping in my makeshift bed, with what I realized as to be Sirius' dirty cloak once again over top of me to keep me warm. I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looked around the cave for Sirius, expecting him to be long gone like he was every other morning.

To my surprise I saw Sirius asleep in human form against Buckbeak. He was snoring lightly, his mess of hair covering much of his face. It was the first time I actually got a good look at him, and he looked so different than he did in the pictures in the Daily Prophet or on the wanted posters.

His waxy face that once had been handsome was dirty and pale. Dark circles surrounded his lidded eyes, and his lips were chapped, sore. But among all that, what I saw scared me. He looked so much like me, rather I looked so much like him.

Though it doesn't sound like I am much of a beauty, I am if I am in a good state. Tall and lanky didn't normally go along with the word beautiful. Often I would be described as being quite ethereal, if I didn't have black hair. But I knew it was just something people said to be kind. Frankly, I am just skinny and pale. My mother was once very beautiful, and I had inherited my good looks from both my parents, as she told me. But instead I found it as another dreadful thing in my life, not a blessing.

I knew he was my father without having to think on it –I had already spent too much tome thinking on it- and I knew he knew that he was too. There were so many signs that I was right and I wondered slightly if he'd ever have the nerve to ask; to say something; to tell me anything at all.

I slowly stood up and walked over to where the fire once had been and started to build a new one. I silently wished that I had my wand with me, as I was too frightened to try and fish the wand from Sirius' pocket, and started the fire like any muggle would do; using a sharp stone and running the blade of the knife we had against it. Surprisingly it did not take me long to start the fire, and soon there was a warm fire and I started to make some more potato soup, using some water from one of the jugs. We were already starting to run low, and I made a mental note in my head to remind Sirius when he woke up.

The events of the night before ran through me head over and over. When I had finally calmed down I had been semi-conscious. Sirius had carried me to my bed, and put his cloak on me for a blanket, and then walked back to the fire watching me as I slowly fell asleep.

So many things pointed to one simple fact; Sirius was my father. And I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I have a real father.

"How long have you been up?" a gruff, but familiar voice asked, and I turned quickly to see Sirius stretching awake.

"Probably for about half-an-hour." I guessed, feeling a little uncomfortable due to the night before.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked moving slowly and sitting in front of me in his usual spots.

I nodded. "Thanks for the cloak." I said. "I've made some soup." I told him, and started to pour some into the bowls I found clean next to the fire.

He smiled and nodded, and took the bowl from my hand. I watched as he ate the soup slowly, and when he finished he smiled at me. "You still have a lot of questions don't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Well…I'm not to sure where to start." He told me.

"How about from the beginning; I already know who you are." I said, and he nodded understanding.

"You're very clever, I could tell you knew after a while, that you had an idea of who I was." He said, and paused clearing his throat. "When I was twenty-three years old I went back to that little town for one last time. It was to say good-bye to your mother, Monica. See I didn't know if I would ever see her again because of what happened.

"You know Harry Potter don't you?" he paused for me to nod. "His parents were my best friends and when another person who I thought to be our friends betrayed us I went after the traitor. Your mother had been my girlfriend, Monica. And I went there that night to tell her that she might never see me again, and she told me she had to tell me something. She didn't get to it, the ministry were already after me knowing that I was after Peter. I had fled your mother's house before she told me and I went after Peter. I was sent to Azkaban, framed by Peter Pettigrew." He paused again, and I knew he was struggling.

"If I had known…known that she had had a child, you, I would have never left. But I didn't let her tell me about you, I just-" His voice faltered, and I moved closer.

"How could you know?" I said quickly. "Even if my mother had told you, nothing would have changed. The ministry would've still been after you." I said, trying to make him feel less guilty.

"No, Monica. I would only have had to go to the Ministry and explain myself. I was a valued Auror, and they would have given me a chance to explain myself. And when I would have convinced Dumbledore, I would have been let out to take care of you and Harry, and Sylvia. You and I would not be in these messes that were in." He told me sadly.

I shook my head. "If there's one thing I learned it is to not look in the past and think of what you should have done. Because it doesn't matter, it's not going to change anything. What's in the past stays in the past." I said trying to think of anything to say that would make him see that this was not his fault.

"You are wise beyond your years, Monica." He spoke quietly. "But you never told me your story. Last night's tirade cannot count as anything, as I barely caught half the things you said through your tears." He told.

My face grew hot, embarrassed. I had been a big mess the night before. But it didn't make me forget what he wanted to know. As much as I didn't want to tell him, I knew it was only fair. He had told me his story, and now it was my turn. Besides I could tell him, he was my father.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I was ten years old when my mother met a man named John McNeil. He seemed like a great guy, and then my mum married him. He would…" My voice faltered thinking of the first night that he hit my mother.

_"Don't you ever talk to me that way again woman!" John shouted his fist in the air. My mother was on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth. She was curled in a ball and I sat at the table my eyes wide, tears rolling down my cheeks._

"That goes for you too, you little bastard child." He spat at me and left us alone in the kitchen.

"He started to hit her first, my mother. But my mum called the police. He went jail, but when he came back out he made my mum believe he was a changed man. He went to Anger Management classes, and made her believe he was better. But I saw through it, I saw that he was still the same. He hit me once, but when he saw the bruise on my face he decided it would ruin my pretty face. He decided to take it to another level, and he…" I looked at my hands. Tears began to fall from my eyes, as I thought back to that night. "Than one night he…he forced himself…" I couldn't say it and I covered my face as I cried.

I felt Sirius' arms around me at once, and I knew I would be safe with him because for a second time I remembered he was my father.

"I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." Sirius whispered as he held me close while I cried. I couldn't believe I was letting myself go again, but I realized that this time I was as hysterical. I hugged my father, and pulled away.

I felt tired, and he let me return to my bed. He said that he would still be there when I woke up. I believe him, and let my eyes close, and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber. I woke up just in time to see the sun set. Sirius had gone out while I had been sleeping and found some wild berries and a rabbit. He had started dinner, and made stew with the rabbit and carrots. We ate quietly, enjoying each other's presence; nothing could take this away from us.

The night came quickly, and I was still exhausted all the emotional things seeming to effect me physically. I lay in my bed, the clock wrapped tightly around me, while I watched Sirius clean up the small cave home. The warm caused shadows to dance along the cave walls, and finally Sirius lay down in his own bed, Buckbeak sitting nearby.

My eyes began to droop, and before I could fall asleep completely I heard Sirius say quietly, "I knew from the first time I saw your face that you were my daughter –her daughter. Just like your mothers, but your eyes…"

"Are yours." I finished closing my eyes smiling.

**A/N: What a sweet ending, I know. They never go straight out and say, "I am your father," because I think they are quite aware of that fact, and it doesn't need to be said. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Saying Goodbye

My Father Is My Savior Chapter 6

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Six**

Saying Goodbye

The month of June left, and July came and went without much change. August seemed to have come quickly, and before either of us knew it, it was almost September. Sirius had slowly become my father, though he couldn't leave the cave often unless at night. Most of the time he sent me out with money to the village of Hogsmeade to get some food, but we both knew what was going to happen. Soon I would have to start Hogwarts again, and Sirius would be alone; something we both feared. I had been writing my mother every time I went to town, telling her I was fine, and that I was enjoying my time at my friends, and lied about all the great things I was doing. In reality it wasn't too much of a lie, as I did enjoy every minute I had with my father. I learned so much from him, and so much about him. But I never told her who my friend was, afraid if my step-father would read it he would some how come after me.

I also didn't tell Sirius I was writing her. I was afraid what he might say. I don't know why, but I didn't think he needed to know. I knew that he wished he could go after my mother and get her away from John. I wanted him to do that too. But we both knew he couldn't risk it. There was too much of a risk, though I quickly learned that my father loved to take them when he could.

On this morning Sirius and I were eating a breakfast of fresh berries and some left over rabbit stew like we always did. We sat silently enjoying the sound of the birds outside. Buckbeak gave an uncertain grunt, and we both looked out the cave just in time to see a barn owl fly, and land right next to me.

"It's from Hogwarts," Sirius said.

I nodded taking the letter from the bird's leg, giving it some bread and it flew off again. Sure enough it was from Hogwarts, and I tore it open. Reading the letter I felt a sense of ease. It did not speak of anything about running away and going and staying with Sirius in the cave. It only told me my books had already been delivered to school along with my other belonging's I had left behind, and reminding when the train leaves for Hogwarts.

I smirked; like I needed to take the train. I told Sirius what the letter said, and he laughed too. "Well I am glad that Dumbledore has taken the liberty to purchase your books, that helps a lot."

I nodded standing up. My once clean new robes were dirty, and with a small tear at the bottom. "Only thing is I don't have anything to wear." I said. "These robes are destroyed."

Sirius shook his head. "I'll give you the last of the money and you can go get some new robes in town."

"No, Sirius. You need that to get food when I'm gone." I shook my head.

"And how am I to do that? It's not like I can go into a shop and ask for food. I'll manage; don't you worry about me, okay?"

I nodded, though it didn't put me at ease. I didn't want to think how he would survive all alone up in the mountains. "Well I guess I should go today. It's only a week until school starts." I said.

Sirius nodded. "You know the way, you can take my cloak, I washed it in the stream yesterday." Sirius said shrugging his cloak off his shoulders. He handed it to me and I pulled it on.

"See you soon," I said and he nodded his good-bye. I started down the mountain towards Hogsmeade.

The store was obliviously not visited often, for good reason too. Why would any wizard go into a muggle clothes store in the middle of wizarding village? The lady at the counter smiled when she saw me enter.

"Hello there, anything I can help you with?" she asked politely, moving from behind the counter.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, thanks." I searched and found a nice pair of trousers and a sweater vest that could go over a white blouse I found. I went up to the counter to pay, and the lady smiled.

"I've never seen you before, visiting relatives?" she asked conversationally.

"Yeah my Gran owns a cottage up in the mountains. Every now and then she gives me money to spend." I told her. It was a story Sirius and I had come up with, and agreed on telling anyone who asked.

"Really, I didn't know there were cottages up there." The woman said, it seemed to be more of a question than a comment.

"Oh well its old. Thanks, you have a good day." I said hurriedly taking my parcel and leaving the shop before I could hear the woman's reply.

I raced down the street towards Hogshead. I reached the store and went inside. I made sure that the hood of my cloak covered my face I went to go into the bathroom to change.

"Miss Green, may I speak to you for a moment, if you please?"

I stopped in my tracks hearing a familiar voice. I turned from the hallway that lead to the loo's, and stared wide eyed at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Professor Dumbledore, sir." I muttered.

He smiled warmly his blue eyes twinkling. "There's a room upstairs, my brother has allowed us to use." He said, and the bar tender grunted. "If you follow me." He turned into the hallway, and walked up the stairs that were at the end, beside the loos.

I followed him holding my parcel close to my chest. He led me to a room where a table sat in the middle with a glass pitcher of water with two glasses sat.

"Please sit down. I only want to talk to you." Dumbledore said still smiling.

I nodded, putting my parcel on the floor next to the chair I chose to sit at. I sat down and watched gingerly as my headmaster took off his traveling cloak and put on the back of the other chair, and sat down.

"Water?" He asked, pouring himself a glass.

I nodded, forgetting how thirsty I had been for the last few days. I took the glass thankfully, and sipped letting my cracked lips to sit in the water for a few moments, then put the glass on the table.

"I can tell that you are thirsty, and definitely have been spending time in the wilderness with Sirius." He paused and took a sip from his drink. "I have to tell you this; you are something I had not planned for. Sirius informed me of your predicament at home and it is why I let you stay with him.

"You have to understand that your father is not safe where he is, no matter what I do. If there is the subtlest hint that someone lives up there, it could mean trouble for your father. I have to stress this Miss Green-"

"My full name is Monica Green-Black."

Dumbledore smiled. "You are correct, Miss Green-Black. But I assume that you understand the up most importance that we keep your identity a secret, and that is why I remain calling you Miss Black."

"Of course I do." I said lamely, realizing I had been foolish to correct Dumbeldore.

He went on. "As I was saying, your father's safety is something very important. I have done everything in my power to keep him safe in those mountains, and even though you have been careful, there is still the threat that you will be found out."

"I've always known it was dangerous, sir. Sirius and I talked about it a lot. We had decided on story that I would stick by." I informed Dumbledore.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I'm glad to hear it. Now on to other things, you will be coming with me to Hogwarts today."

I gaped at him. I couldn't believe what he just said. He wanted me to go to Hogwarts now, and never say good-bye to Sirius? I couldn't, I wouldn't. I was going to at least say good-bye to my father first. "No," I told Dumbledore standing up. "I will not go with you, I'm going to say good-bye to my...my father first!" I protested, calling Sirius my father for the first time ever out loud.

Dumbledore nodded. "If that is what you would like, then we will go." He stood up. "I would like you to take my arm, and we will Apparate there."

I stood up, a little surprised by how quickly he had agree, but walked over to where he stood, not sure of what Apparatation was.

"On the count of three hold tight." He said. "One… two… three!" He said, and I felt swooshing feeling go through me, as my stomach turned.

Then we landed with a _thump_ on solid ground. I opened my eyes and saw that we were now in the cave I had been living in. Sirius was on his feet standing by the fire looking around wildly.

"Sirius," Dumbledore spoke moving away from me. "I have to take Monica with me."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore for a moment confused, then finally nodded. "I was expecting this to come." He said.

I looked at him for a moment angry. "Oh, and you decided not to tell me?" I said.

Sirius' eyes softened. "Monica, it's not safe out here, with me. What if Dementors found me? They were ordered to give me the Dementors kiss as soon as they saw me, and if you were here surely they would do the same." Sirius moved closer to me. "This is better for you. You'll be safe at Hogwarts."

I bit my bottom lip, not wanting to cry. I found such comfort and happiness living with my father in the mountains. "But… I'll never see you again, will I?" I knew the answer.

"No, you will."

I looked up at Sirius in surprise. "You can visit me if you'd like when you go to Hogsmeade, if you like. You know the path." Sirius walked over. "But for now, yes." He held his arms open, and I ran into them giving him a hug.

"I'll visit when I can, I promise." I told him. He let go, and smiled warmly.

"You'll be fine." He said.

I nodded, and started to take off my cloak and handed it to him. "So you can stay warm at night." He nodded and took it from my hand.

I walked back to where Dumbledore stood. "You will here from me soon, Sirius." Dumbledore said.

I took Dumbledore's arm, and with one last look at the home I had known for the last two months disappeared before my eyes.

**A/N: We all knew they couldn't live in that cave forever. Though even if she didn't return to Hogwarts, it would still be quite insane for them to live in a cave for forever... All right, I'm rambling. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I know I didn't enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading, and please share a few of your thoughts on the story!**


	7. Hogwarts

My Father is My Savior Chapter 7

**My Father is My Savior Chapter Seven**

Hogwarts

Once I got comfortable in my dorm, enjoying that I was the only one in the room, I decided to get out of the stingy dungeons and went outside onto the Hogwarts grounds. I often spent time under a tree reading, occasionally looking up at the mountains, imagining Sirius standing on one of the peeks waving at me.

He was my father and a great man too. And though I knew I'd probably never see him again, I couldn't help but feel happy. I had a father; a father who cared. A father who I could write to if I wanted, or visit on Hogsmeade trips.

When September 1st came Professor McGonagall gave me instructions on what to do so that it did not look suspicious. I would wait in a corridor connected to the entrance hall and join in with all the students that came off the train, as if I had too.

I spent most of the day in the Library as it was pouring outside, and so to not get in the way of teachers. When it was time that the students would come back, I ran down to the Slytherin Common room and let my books there, then raced back up to the corridor that I had to wait in.

Soon enough I heard the sounds of students talking, and when the group got large enough I followed in behind them. There was a lot of talk about what happened during the Quidditch Cup. Apparently Death Eaters had been there, and that sparked my attention.

"Argh! I'm all wet!" A girl screeched from somewhere as a large red balloon full of water fell on her head.

Another shout came from a boy in front of me who I recognized to be Ron Weasley. He stumbled into a boy with messy hair who I realized was Harry Potter.

Another fell and hit the ground in front of Harry's feet, and I leapt away before I could get the worst of it. I was wet from the knee down.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" Professor McGonagall shouted coming from the great hall. She skidded across the floor, and grabbed on to Hermione Granger around the neck to stop herself from falling.

As skinny as I was I slid past them and hurried into the Great Hall hearing Professor screech at Peeves to come down.

I sat at the end of the Slytherin table close to the double doors. I watched as students poured in, some more wet then others.

"Well, well. If it isn't Green. Didn't see you on the train, I figured you had been smart enough not to come back this year." Snarled Malfoy, his cronies standing behind him.

I didn't say a thing, and this only seemed to amuse him more.

He laughed and walked past me, and as he did so he whispered. "Looking rather fine, you know." I felt his hand slide against my back, and I moved further from him disgusted.

Before I could get up to leave the Great Hall, deciding I'd rather not be there, and my 'friend' Melinda sat down next to me.

"He is such a pervert." Melinda Grey said sitting next to me. She was in my year, and hated Slytherin as much as I did, and chose to hang out more with the Ravenclaw's. Her only reason to be in Slytherin was the same as mine. We didn't know better. "So how was your summer? I didn't see you on the train, where were you?" she always asked so many questions, but I only smiled and told her.

"I spent it with my father, he lives a little outside of Hogsmeade." I told her, she didn't know that I didn't know my father, only that they weren't married.

She smiled. "That's great."

"How was your summer?" I asked her politely, I really didn't care.

"Boring, I went to visit my cousins in Canada. What a bore, they all live on a farm in the middle of no where, and none of them do magic! It's what I get for being a Half-blood. But I did go to one of these Muggle concerts with them, so that was cool." She told me.

I nodded. She was a Half-blood too, and didn't really care much for the magical world. The only thing she cared about was using her magical abilities. She was ambitious, and spent most of her time studying, or trying to smooth talk a professor into letting her have special privileges in the Library. Personally I thought she was perfect for the Slytherin house, but I would never tell her that.

We were quieted by the sound of Professor McGonagall's shoes hitting the floor. We watched as terrified, wet first years filed into the hall behind her.

Professor Flitwick placed a stool and the old sorting hat on top, and we watched as a large tear ripped, and it began to sing.

"_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four great wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
T'was Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_"

The Great Hall rang with applause when the sorting hat finished its song. I clapped along, dreading this part. It was so long and boring, and now we had to watch as the first years got sorted.

"Here we go again," mumbled Melinda from beside me, and I had to hold in my laughter.

"Ackerley, Stewart!" Professor McGonagall shouted, and a boy walked forward shivering.

"_Ravenclaw!_" The hat shouted, and the Ravenclaw table cheered.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"_Slytherin!_" the hat shouted, and Melinda and I jumped up to cheer with the rest of the table.

Soon I lost track and when the last student, Kevin Whitby was put in Hufflepuff, I sighed with relief. Finally we would eat.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and muttered two words. "Tuck in," and sat down again.

Food appeared on the table, and Melinda and I tucked in alright.

**A/N: So this isn't one of my favourite chapters, but I did like it. I think it's a good way to show Monica in a more soical, normal setting. I hope you thought the same, and if so (or if not) just review and let me know! I'd love to get some feedbacK!**


	8. A Changed Girl

My Father Is My Savior Chapter 8

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Eight**

**A Changed Girl**

We all watched in interest as Professor Dumbledore stood up after we finished our deserts. He smiled warmly at us all, and I could hear a few Slytherins mumbling something about him being an old mudblood-lover.

"So!" Said Dumbledore, "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, has asked for me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and ever-lasting Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

He smiled for a moment, and then continued. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year..."

My stomach gave a lurch thinking about Hogsmeade. I wondered when we would be able to go, as I really wanted to go see Sirius soon.

"…Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

There was a loud murmur of outrage at this, and I saw Malfoy in the corner smirking. Well at least this gave us an excuse to why we once again didn't win. I never took any real interest in the sport anyways. It was far too competitive for my tastes.

"…due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy –but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

At that moment there was a loud rumble of thunder and there double doors of the Great Hall burst open, to reveal a man standing in the door way.

We all stared at him stunned. Who was this man? He reached up with one hand, the other holding a long staff, and removed his hood. He shook his long mane of hair, and started towards the teachers' table, a dull clunk echoed throughout the Hall.

As he passed by, I gave a gasp seeing his face. It was scarred terribly, and a large chuck of his nose was missing. His eyes though, were the strangest part of this man. One eye was small, normal. But the other was large and electric blue. It moved in its socket easily, and spinning around looking at everything, while the other moved slowly blinking.

When he reached Dumbledore, he shook his hand, and Dumbledore said something to the stranger, and the man took the empty seat next to where Dumbledore sat.

"May I introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He paused, smiling brightly, "Professor Moody."

"I iknew/i it," muttered Melinda feverishly, and I looked at her. "He's one of the most famous dark wizard catchers. I read about him. Put a whole lot of them in Azkaban. I heard Pansy Parkinson say that he had gone mad."

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said someone at the Gryffindor table loudly. Everyone laughed, that is except for me. I wasn't in the mood, this event would only mean more trouble for me as it would mean more ministry people around the school, and school grounds.

"I am not ijoking/i, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said smiling. "Though, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-"

Many people were laughing at this point, as McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Er- but maybe this is not the time… no…" Dumbledore said. "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

He went on to explain what the event involved, and I spent most of the time staring at the ceiling. It reminded me of all the nights Sirius had told me stories of what he and his friends did at school. Stories of when he was young with my mother. He told me stories of the stars, and pointed out the constellation 'Sirius' many times.

Finally I heard Professor Dumbledore say, "Bedtime! Chop, chop!"

The students stood up and began to leave the hall. "My father will be hearing of this… only allowing seventh years to enter." Malfoy was telling his cronies.

"Oh give it a rest Malfoy." I started, "it's not like you would get picked anyways. You're just a sniveling fourth year." I smirked, and he scowled.

"Shut up you filthy mudblood." Malfoy snarled back.

It didn't bother me. He called me that at least three times a day, and Melinda and I fell into the back of the group of Slytherins.

"You've got nerve," Melinda said smiling. "When did that happen?" she joked.

I laughed. "When I met my father." I mumbled inaudible, walking into the Slytherin common room.

I slipped out of my bed quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. That is, if anyone could hear me over Pansy Parkinson's snoring. I put my cloak over my night gown and put my shoes on.

Once in the common room I headed for the entrance, holding my wand out to light my way as the fire's of the Slytherin common room were now long gone.

"Where are you going?" someone snarled in the darkness.

"None of your business, Malfoy." I said turning my wand on to where I knew he stood.

He looked me up and down for a moment, a smirk on his face. "A little underdressed to go out aren't you?" He asked me, coming a little closer.

I backed away, still holding my wand out with my left hand, and with the other pulled my cloak closed. "Go away Malfoy."

"No," He paused, and to my surprise his face softened a little. "You changed."

His words stunned me. Though they were something many said, it wasn't something you'd hear from Malfoy. "That's nice, but I have things to do." I said and turned walking through the wall that was the entrance out of the Slytherin dungeon.

I started down the long dark corridor quickly. I knew Malfoy wouldn't follow me; he had better things to do. I made my way quickly to the Astronomy tower in silence. When I reached the tower, I felt the cool September air hit my skin.

I walked to the end of the tower, to the same place I had been standing at the end of last term, and looked down.

It was the same, nothing had changed. Of course it was, why would it change? I looked out into the distance at the mountains, and wondered what my father was doing right now. Was he worrying about me? Or sound asleep glad to be rid of me? I didn't know, and it was likely I would never know.

I sat down on the cold stone floor and stared through the entrance of the astronomy tower wondering what would be said if a teacher would come on to the tower to check if any students were there. I turned my head away and looked up at the sky.

"Miss Green, I would advice you to go to your dormitory, it is far past hours."

I looked quickly to the doorway, startled, to see Professor Dumbledore stood there smiling.

I quickly got up, and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, sir…I just…" I trailed off unsure if I really wanted to tell him why I was there.

He smiled. "It's all right, I understand. Now hurry, if you have any trouble from any patrolling teachers, just show them this." He pulled out a long scroll of parchment and handed it to me. "It's just a little excuse for you, that's all."

I gaped at him, but took the parchment. "Thank you Professor." I said, tucking it into my cloak pocket.

"Goodnight," he said, and I started down the stairs mumbling my good-night. I wondered why he was there, and wondered if he had seen me sitting out there.

But it didn't matter anyways. None of it would mean that I'd be back in the mountains with Sirius. I slowly made my way back to the Slytherin common room, not running into any teacher or ghost. When I was finally in my bed I looked out the window from my bed, and slowly fell asleep dreaming of a little cave in the mountains.


	9. Telling The Truth

My Father Is My Savior Chapter 9

ubMy Father Is My Savior Chapter Nine

Telling The Truth/u/b

The next morning was a hard one, as I had stayed up until one in the morning. Slowly I showered, dressed, and joined Melinda walking down to the Great Hall. When we sat at the table, we sadly had to sit near Malfoy and his cronies. I heard Pansy Parkinson crackle with laughter, and they all stared at me.

"Hmmm, I wonder what there talking about, don't you?" I said sarcastically to Melinda.

She gave a short laugh reaching for the pumpkin juice. "Definitely not about you," she replied smiling.

I laughed too, and reached for toast. I stared across the hall and at the Gryffindor table. Last night I had realized how close Harry Potter was to Sirius, and I wondered if there was any way of me saying something to him.

"What are you staring at?" Melinda asked looking behind her. "Not that Potter boy, I hope."

I shook my head, and looked at my plate. "I was just staring off into space."

She smirked slightly. "I never noticed, but Muggles really do have weird things to say." Melinda mumbled, and when she looked at her food I stole another glance at Harry Potter who sat talking to his friends.

Melinda and I walked slowly to Care ff Magical creature's finding it a very boring class. "I don't want to see what he has in store for us this year, compared to the last." Melinda grumbled.

I shrugged. "I saw him dragging out large wooden crates this morning, if that's any guess." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well obliviously it's something dangerous, knowing Professor Hagrid." She commented when we joined the group of Slytherins and Gryffindor's who were all fighting to see what was inside the crates.

"…I thought we'd make a bit of a project out of it!" Hagrid said.

"Why would we want to raise them?" Drawled Malfoy coming through the middle of the crowd.

Professor Hagrid stared at Malfoy as though he were asking a stupid question, and Malfoy continued.

"I mean what do they do?" he asked. "What's the point of them?"

I glared at Malfoy's back annoyed that he would be so cruel. As much as I disliked the class, I hated watching him make a joke at the teacher's expense. His arrogance annoyed me to no end.

"That's next lesson, Malfoy. You're just feeding them today. Now, you'll want to try them on a few different things –I've never had them before, not sure what they'll go for –I got ant eggs and frog livers and a bit of grass-snake –just try them out with a bit of each." Professor Hagrid explained.

Melinda and I shared an annoyed look, not wanting to even go near the foods he had chosen, and joined the hesitant group and taking our crates.

"What are they even called?" Melinda asked looking down at one dropping some of the grass-snake into the container.

"Beats me, we were late." I said, and looked around. Many people were dropping the various foods into the crates, and watched a Gryffindor boy yell out when one the creature's end blew up.

I looked at ours, and threw a handful of gross frog liver. This definitely not my idea of fun, and I wished the class would go by quickly. I ignored Malfoy's comments on the animals, and silently wished that one of them would blow up in his face, and be sent to the Hospital wing. When the bell finally went in the distance, Melinda and I happily walked away from class, and walked back to the school.

"Is he insane? Why would you get those things? There not even cool looking," Melinda exclaimed when we sat down for lunch. I shrugged, not feeling really talkative.

"He's always had a weird idea about fun, I guess." I said. I couldn't really think. I was hoping to see some sign of my father anywhere, and yet there was none. I wished he would write to me, but I didn't know if he would or not.

Melinda looked at me worried. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned. She really wasn't like most Slytherins. Then again, neither was I.

I shook my head. "I'm just thinking." I said and started to eat.

Melinda continued to look at me. "About what?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing important, leave me alone." I said softly, and she gave up and started to eat also.

I stared through the high glass windows, seeing the mountains in the distanced made no comfort to me. It just made me want to be there even more, even with Melinda's new found 'friendship'. I barely ate, and when the bell went for us to start going to class, I followed her in a daze.


	10. Hidden

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Ten**

**Hidden**

The month of September passed quickly, and soon the cool air of October took over. Everyone in school was excited for the Triwizard tournament was starting soon, and everyone was eager to see the other school's students.

Wind gusted hard, causing my loose hair to fly around madly. I pushed the loose trestles behind my ears, pulling an elastic band off my arm an tying it back. No one else was outside on the Hogwarts grounds, the cold air causing Hogwarts student's opt. a warm set in front of a fireplace in their common rooms. I on the other hand found the Slytherin common room much colder than the outside air.

Melinda had been avoiding me, and the few times that we did speak she would inform me that everyone was talking about me. I had on occasions saw her talking to Millicent, and it scared me. If she was talking to her it could only mean one thing; Melinda was becoming one of ithem/i. But I fought hard against the idea, reminding myself that it was the last thing Melinda would do. She wasn't like them at all, and would never want to be one of them. Right?

I closed, breathing in the cool air. Once again my world seemed to be thrown into the world of unknowns.

And that's when I heard it, a distant bark of a dog. My eyes snapped open, and I looked across the lake to see a big black shaggy dog staring at me, it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth.

I stood up quickly staring at it, a large smile on my face. With no control over myself I waved at the dog with both arms. I smiled as I watched my father waved back with his paw, and began to run in circles, making me laugh. I knew he could tell I was down, and was trying to make me laugh. It amazed me that he had escaped from his prison up in the mountains just to watch me.

After ten minutes of him running around, he stopped and sat staring at me. He nodded his head down, and I knew he meant for me to sit down as well. I sat down and picked up the book that I had brought down with me, and with a nod of his head, I knew he met for me to read.

I watched him from the corner of my eye lie on his stomach, and watch me read. I began to read my muggle book about a girl who had run away from her home in London to America, and her life there. Every now then I would look up to see the dog sitting there staring at me. I knew this was the closest I would be able to get to my father for a while, and I was happy anyways.

I sat there for over two hours reading, sharing glances with my father, and reading some more. Eventually I knew I had to go, and I looked up at my father. He was already sitting up, staring at me. I waved at him, and he barked a few times across the lake. I smiled and turned to leave. When I reached the top of the hill I looked behind me to still see my father there.

Finally when I reached the castle when I looked out I saw that he was gone, and I frowned realizing I wouldn't see him again for a long while. I walked into the great hall where many people sat talking of school, the Triwizard Tournament, and other school gossip. I spotted Melinda sitting next to Millicent Bulstrode talking to her quickly. When I neared she grew quiet, and I sat down next to her curious to what they had just been talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked smiling.

She gave me a nervous smile. "Nothing really, school work."

I didn't believe her, but I dropped it, not really sure what to say. I turned around and pulled out a piece of parchment out of my book bag. I had to write an essay for Potions. I was aware that both Melinda and Millicent were staring at me, but I ignored them. Finally I finished the work, not wanting to sit in the room with all the chatter, and the constant stares, I stood up and announced I was leaving.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner." Melinda said, and as I left I heard her start talking to Millicent about me. I quickly sat down again further away so that they didn't see me, hiding behind some rowdy sixth years.

"Did you see her waving? What on earth was that about? Does she have an imaginary friend or something?" Millicent asked laughing.

"I know, she's been pretty weird lately. I don't even like her, she's really annoying." Melinda said coldly, and I felt my stomach sink.

"Why do you hang out with her then?" Millicent asked.

"Because she follows me every where! I can't get rid of her! She is just so annoying, and she actually thinks I like her." Melinda laughed.

Millicent gave a loud shriek for a laugh. "I can't believe that! She was such a fool to return to Hogwarts this year. Nobody likes her, she's just some sniveling, filthy mudblood."

Her words hit me like a slap in the face. My stomach churned, my breathing picked up as I fought hard to keep control. Though it was nothing new for me to be picked on, it was because the one person who I thought to be my friend had just turned there back on me. Just like Josh had, just like they all had. I slowly stood up, gripping the table so I wouldn't loose my balance. One of the sixth years gave me a strange look, and mumbled something to his friends. I paid no attention to him, and slipped out of the Great Hall. I half stumbled half ran to the nearest lavatory, tears running down my face.

When I entered I shoved past a group of second year girls, and locked myself in a bath room. I heard them sniggering before they left, and I was alone. I stayed hidden there the rest of the day, not trusting myself to leave in one piece.

Everything was wrong. Just when I thought my life was starting to make some sense, starting to be a little less hectic, less complicated, happier, something like this happened. Nothing just ever seemed to go my way.


	11. Unknown

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Eleven:**

**Unknown**

From that day on, I did not bother Melinda with my presence. I would either spend time in the Library, or outside even though it was slowly getting colder out. It wasn't long before the other schools who would be participating in the Tri-wizard tournament came to Hogwarts. It was all everyone could talk about, while I found it quite annoying. The school seemed more full then normal, and I found it hard to breathe most of the time. Not to mention the fact that a lot of the visiting students couldn't speak English very well. The common room became almost unbearable with the Drumstang students entering and leaving as they pleased.

But I learned how to get used to it, finding places where I felt calm, and when our first trip to Hogwarts came, I was excited. I had received a letter from my father only a day before to tell me to come and meet him. I knew he meant at the cave, and I was exhilarated by the fact I would get to see my father again.

So when the morning came, I got up earlier then everyone else in my dormitory and quickly got dressed, lastly grabbing my cloak and heading down stairs just as the great hall opened for breakfast.

There was only one other person awake at the time; a Ravenclaw boy who sat alone near the front of the table reading the daily prophet. As best as I could I snuck some food for my father into my book bag, hoping that the only two teachers at the head table didn't notice.

When I finished my breakfast, some more students had trickled into the Great Hall, and two third year Slytherins joined the table. I got up, shoving my copy of the Daily Prophet into my bag, and left the Great Hall.

Mr. Filch was all ready waiting at the gate when I arrived, and I gave him my name, and he grunted his answer. I left quickly walking down the path to Hogsmeade, the adrenalin coursing through my body as I went.

There were no other Hogwarts students in town yet, and I was glad for it. I sneaked down some back alleys until I came to the familiar spot that would lead to the cave. I made my way quickly up the mountains, clinging to my cloak that didn't keep the bitter wind out. My green and silver scarf flung around like crazy in the wind, and I felt my hands go numb, feeling stupid for not having brought gloves. Then again, I had no gloves to bring.

As I neared the top I finally I saw it. In the distance I could see the small opening to the cave, and I moved quicker towards it. The joy slowly rose in my soul, and I slipped into the cave, and smiled.

I looked around the dirty caved and quickly I realized nobody was there; Sirius was no where to be seen. The cave was empty, only Buckbeak asleep in his corner. My shoulders sagged, and I hoped that nothing was wrong with my father. Buckbeaks great head lifted up and stared at me.

"Hi Buckbeak," I said quietly and went over to stroke his feathers, and sat down next to him, "Where's Sirius?" I asked him, smiling, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer.

When I got bored of sitting around I stood up, and started a fire, realizing how cold it was inside the cave for the first time. After that I went outside looking for some small pieces of wood to use. I fed Buckbeak some bread from my bag, and kept the rest in my bag for my father. I wondered where he was, and if he was coming back soon. I hoped that me coming there had been a good thing.

I hoped it was. I hoped that my father actually wanted to see me; he sent me a letter didn't he? Maybe there was more to it that I didn't know. It wasn't like he didn't know I was coming, and I doubted he forgot. He probably didn't expect me until later, and he was just out getting some fresh air, that's all. I was sure of it.

That's when I heard the voices. There were two boy voices, and a girl's. I hurriedly put out the fire to auburns, grabbed my bag, and went further into the cave and hid behind a large boulder, as I heard the voices almost on top of the cave.

They squeezed through the small opening, my father at the lead in dog form. He barked once, and momentarily sniffed the air, looking straight where I was, and I could see that he was worried even though he was in dog form.

The other people who had entered I quickly recognized them to be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and a Weasley. My father turned around and transformed into a human again, and looked at Harry.

"Chicken," he said gruffly; the dirty old newspapers that had once been in his mouth on the floor.

Harry pulled out a bundle of chicken legs and bread. My father mumbled his thanks, and started eating a chicken leg.

"I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'll draw attention to myself." My father told the trio. I groaned inwardly realizing he was doing exactly what I was afraid he would do.

Harry grinned at his godfather, and quickly lost it. "What are you doing here, Sirius?"

My father replied, "Fulfilling my duty as Godfather." I had to bite my hand to stop myself from laughing. "Don't worry about me; I'm pretending to be a loveable stray."

I noticed that the others didn't approve of what my father was doing, and I heard him continue, trying to convince them. "I want to be on spot. Your last letter, well, let's just say things are getting fishier."

My confusion grew as he continued to talk. What had Harry said to my father in his last letter? What was so fishy about the Triwizard contest?

"What if they catch you? What if you're seen?" Harry asked anxiously.

My father sighed. "Only you three, and Dumbledore, and –are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus," Sirius told them. I knew he almost said my name, but I ignored it, knowing it would not be a good thing if they did know.

I watched as the Weasley boy nudge Harry and showed him the newspapers. "They make it sound like he's dying." Harry said. "But he can't be that ill if he managed to get up here…" Harry trailed off.

The Weasley boy said something, I couldn't hear, but I heard what Hermione said. "Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" she said coldly, and I got even more confused. What on Earth were they talking about? "Bet he wishes he hadn't done it now –bet he feels the difference now she's not there to look after him." The girl continued sourly.

The Weasley boy muttered something, and Sirius looked at interested. "Crouch sacked his house-elf?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah at the Quidditch World Cup," Harry told him. He told all about the dark mark appearing, and Winky the house-elf had been found with Harry's wand.

My father went on to tell them all about who Barty Crouch was, and I found myself straining my ears so I wouldn't miss a thing. I had no idea all this was surrounding the Triwizard Tournament.

They went on to talk about the Headmaster of Drumstang, and Professor Snape. When my father started talking about him, I was astounded by the hate he had for my head of house. I had always thought Professor Snape was an honorable man, no matter how cold he was to some students. Some things he said I already knew, like that Professor Snape had always loved the Dark Arts. Everyone knew that at school, but the way he talked about him reminded that my father was still young, still a Gryffindor.

Soon it was time for the trio to go, and my father left with them turning into a dog, and walked with them back down the mountain. I slipped out from behind the boulder and looked at Buckbeak. "Why didn't he tell me they were coming?" I asked sourly.

Buckbeak let out a little screech and I took it as an 'I don't know.' I sat back down and made the fire brighter, throwing some of the old Daily Prophets in the dying fire. I didn't care if I was late for getting back to school. I wanted to talk to my father, and I had a lot to say.

**A/N: So much of this was taken from the books, so I could keep this as Cannon as possible. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


	12. He's My Father

My Father Is My Savior Chapter 12

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Eleven**

He's My Father

When my father returned he looked less then surprised to see me sitting by the fire, resting on Buckbeak's big body.

"You are going to get into trouble if you stay here." He said after transforming back into human form, and sitting across from me. "It's almost past curfew."

"How about a 'hello Monica?'" I said smirking.

He didn't smile. "Dumbledore will know that you are here, and he won't like it. He doesn't want me here as it is just because there are so many people around because of the Triwizard tournament, and having you involved makes it worse."

"Oh come on! You are always one to risk it, if it's one thing I learned from you is to not let all the rules hold you back." I said, and pulled the food out of my bag and handed it to him.

He took it from me shaking his head. "There is a difference-"

I stood up quickly swinging my bag over my shoulder. "Maybe your right, it was a mistake for me to come here." I started to walk, but he jumped up blocking my way.

"Monica, wait." He pleaded. "You're my only child, your all I have next to Harry." I stopped hearing him call me his child.

I stepped back taking my bag off. "Then why did they come? You told me in that letter to come here, and this is what happens! You should have told me they were coming." I said annoyed.

He sighed. "I forgot about our letter because so many things were happening to Harry." This did nothing to calm me down. "It wasn't that I wasn't worried about you or that you don't mean as much as Harry does to me, but he seemed to be in more danger then you are most of the time. But I still care for you, and I knew you were having a rough time." My father quickly explained himself.

I sat back down, frowning, and he followed. "How do you know that I'm not having a rough time?"

"I could tell that day when I saw you across the lake. You were sitting alone, outside, in the middle of November. Not many people are willing to be outside in the cold just for the heck of it. Only one person I knew was to ever do that…" He trailed off, his face looking a little upset.

"It was Professor Snape wasn't it? I remind you too much of him, isn't it?" I said a little more coldly than I meant to.

He stared at me for a few moments unsure of what to say. "It's just that…"

"Look, I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I'm not like you. But I was put in to Slytherin, and since I'm half-blood I'm more like him then you'll ever know. And Professor Snape likes me, believe it or not." I said. I quickly realized what I had said, was not nice at all. And the fact I had said it to my father, made it all the worse.

"If that's how you want it to be, Monica. Don't come here again. Because apparently you don't want me part of your life." He shouted at me, and we both stood still staring at each other.

"I don't want that…." I whispered.

He looked at me intensely. "I don't want that either. I'm sorry for saying it…" I walked forward to him.

"I know…dad." He reached forward and I ran into his arms, and I knew we were fine. And finally I could say that he was my father, and I loved him.

I dreamed so long that the day would come, and I would meet my real father. Never had I ever thought it would happen in the way that it did. That night I stayed in the cave, not caring if I got in trouble, and apparently neither did he. I was with my father, and I was happy.

The next morning was hectic. Dumbledore had Apparated into the cave, and woke my father and I up saying that if I didn't get back to the castle, there was going to be some big trouble.

I said good-bye to my father quickly and with Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts. I knew what I had done was wrong, but I didn't care. I wanted to talk to my father. And I had learned so much. He told me of his teen years with his best friends. He told me about when he met my mother and things like that. I had also learned one great thing; he still loved her.

Yes, he still loved my mother, and if he had never been sent to Azkaban he probably would be married to her. This was one thing that lightened my heart. To know that I did have loving parents, that both still loved each other in their hearts.

Now all I had to do was get my mother alone. To talk to her without having my step-father in the way. And I knew one way to do it; I had to go home for Christmas.

While many people were staying for the Yule Ball that traditionally goes along with the Triwizard Tournament, I was going home to see my Mother, and abusive step-father. I was so happy. I had written a letter home telling my mother of my decision and she told me that my 'father' had been happy to hear about it. I ignored that bit, remembering what was going to happen. I was going to get my father to come and 'save me.'

I walked up the small path slowly, not minding the cold wind. The cottage was not old, but it was far from new. The gardens were un-kept, and fresh snow covered most of the front yard. Dead ivy ran up the walls, and curled around the four windows that were on the front of the house.

When I reached the small patio, I climbed on and walked up to the door. My mother knew I would be home any minute, and I knew it would be cruel to keep her waiting. But something stopped me from going into that house. I knew my step-father would be at 'work' right now, and I knew it was safe. But I didn't want to go in. But I had no chose, my mother made it for me.

The door swung open and my mum came crashing into me hugging me tightly. "I can't believe your here!" she said loudly.

I hugged her back, happy. I forgot what it was like to feel my mother's embrace. It had been so long since I heard her speak to me, over a year.

"How have you been? Your Headmaster wrote that you were staying at the school the week before school started. I'm so glad that they stepped in, deciding it'd be safer for you to stay there. They answered my prayers." She told me pushing me inside my childhood home. "Did you learn anything?" she asked.

I shrugged. "You could say that." Thinking of meeting my father. "Why did the school think it be better if I stayed at school instead of coming home?" I asked. I had never known how I got away with running away from the school and home.

My looked a little nervous about this question. "Oh…well with that Sirius Black fellow running around, they thought it be safer."

I left it at that, not wanting her to reveal the truth quite yet. Not that it was much truth, since I already knew. But I wanted her to say it herself. I followed her into the kitchen, and memories of the night when my step-father taken advantage of me. I sucked in breath, and my mother turned to look at me with a worried curious look.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

I nodded numbly. "Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache that's all." I lied.

She nodded, and sat down at the kitchen table. "So…let's catch up. How was your stay at your friend's? It was Melinda right? How's school?"

I smiled and sat down across from her taking off my coat. "Oh I had fun at Melinda's. Er, we hiked a lot. School is good, a lot of school work, and I… Well I think I made a new friend." I told my mother, lying sort of.

"That's wonderful!" my mother said excitedly. "I'm glad to hear it, what's her name?"

That's when I decided I would say it. "It's a he, his name is Si-Shawn." I chickened out

"Oh, well, that's nice." She smiled.

"Mum," I said cautiously. "What exactly did Dumbledore tell you while I was gone?"

"Oh, well he told me that instead of going home from your friends, it would be safer to stay at Hogwarts. You know, like I said, with that Sirius Black bloke running free it wasn't safe." She explained.

"But why is it so dangerous for me? Wouldn't it be equally as dangerous for everyone else?" I asked. I knew I was pushing it, I knew my mother was struggling for answers now.

"I don't know," she said heatedly. "It's just what he told me."

I stared at her. Dumbledore had lied to her. He hadn't told her about anything. Hadn't told her the truth; that I had met my father the same night I tried to kill myself. That he had been the one to save me. Than it clicked. He wanted me to tell her. It made sense, it was my story to tell, not his. I stared at her intently, forcing the words to escape my mouth.

But I never got a chance to tell her. We were both interrupted by a loud bang issuing from the front door.

"Silvia, I'm home!" a gruff voice said, and we listened as footsteps continued to the kitchen door, and in walked my step-father.

"Monica is home." My mother said happily standing up. I couldn't believe that my tormentor was now standing before me, and giving my mum a light kiss on the cheek as she walked to the sink.

"Hello Monica, how has school been?" he asked, a strange glint in his eye.

It wasn't nice, and I felt myself shrink under his gaze. I did not like being so close to him, I did not like the fact that I was now not only in the same place where I had been raped, but also in the room with the man who had raped me also. It couldn't get any worse.

"Fine, I'm getting good grades." I forced myself to answer. I hadn't seen him since that night, and wished I never had to again.

"Good," he said and walked over to the refrigerator pulling out a beer and sat down across from me where my mother once had been. "Go put your things in your room, don't leave them in the hall where people can trip over them." He ordered me, and I felt myself comply. My mother didn't even take a second glance as I left in a hurry, relieved to have an excuse to leave the room.

How long would I have to deal with this? My mother didn't even know. She just thought I had decided one late night to go visit my Grandmother, when really I had run away to England and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron using whatever money I could find in my house at the time. And it had served me well, right up to when I had to go to Hogwarts. And though I had no books, the Headmaster had been more then happy to supply me with them. I had only been twelve at the time, but now I was older. I was fourteen, and I was sure I'd be able to hold him back, to control him. And yet, so far I had failed.

I wish my real father were here to save me. And I hope the past doesn't repeat it's self. I don't think I could handle it at all.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	13. Nightmare

My Father Is My Savior Chapter 14

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Thirteen**

Nightmare

I stared out the window of my attic wishing for freedom from this hell. My mother had gone into town a little over an hour ago, and I was quietly waiting for my step-father's appearance to be afraid.

I didn't like the waiting; the suspense. I wished my mother was home so that she could take some of the stress off my shoulders, and cause his attention to be a little lessened on me. But I knew no matter what my mother did, his eye would still be on me.

Snow started to fall lightly on the ground, and this only made me want to cry. Even the clouds were given the freedom that I had been denied from getting for so long. That night when I soared through the air plummeting to my death, was the only time I ever felt completely free in my whole life. With that little taste of it, made me crave for it even more.

"What are you doing up here?" said a harsh voice from behind me.

I turned to look at my step-father cringing slightly. "I was just looking out the window. I like the view." I told him, hoping the answer would satisfy him.

He walked in, and sadly closed the door behind him. "Cozy little place you got up here." He commented a little too nicely for me.

I scurried on to my feet and made myself look bigger then I really was. "I thought you were sleeping." I said unsurely. _Why had I not gone with my mother?_ My head screamed.

He looked at me and laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh, bitter, and cold. It was almost as if he was mocking me in one short moment "Yes, and now I'm awake wondering where you are. And here I have found you, of all places, in the attic."

I tried laughing also, trying to convince myself there was nothing behind his actions. He looked at me strangely, as all I had managed to cough out was a strange bark, some what like what my own father's laugh sounded like.

"I should go down stairs; I told my mum that I would help make dinner for us tonight." I lied.

I moved to go for the door, but he moved quickly in front of me. "Nice try, love." His words were cold, and hit my face like a piece of ice. He moved closer to me, almost a foot a way. "Who are you?" he asked looking me as if I was some sort of animal that belonged in a cage.

I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about. I gave him a strange look and answered. "I'm Monica Green-" His laugh interrupted me.

"You stupid girl!" he shouted pushing me savagely to the floor. "Who are you? What are you? Tell me!" He shouted, pinning me to the floor.

I froze in fright. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't possibly tell him I was a witch, or that would cause me to go to jail, I was sure of it. And I couldn't just take out my wand from my pocket –I started carrying it where ever I went now a days- and hex him off of me. No, I had to be a perfect little girl and let him do what he wanted with me, just so I could be safe for another day. There was no use fighting myself free to only be sent to prison for under age magic.

"Answer me!" He shouted, anger burning in his eyes.

I shivered, and looked way, looking beside me searching for something that may help me, but saw nothing but a sheet covering and old sofa. "I don't understand your question." I managed to say, as he moved his arm up to my neck and forced me to look at him.

This answer was the wrong one, and quickly he sat up, sitting on my waist. He pinned my hands beside my head roughly, and stared at me angrily. "You want to play games do you?" He asked breathing heavily.

I whimpered slightly, and this only seemed to please him more. "Please just let me go…" I whispered, praying to a non-existent God.

He smirked at this, and with one hand held my hand above my head and with the other slowly unbuttoned revealing my bare chest. "Smart, weren't you? Not to where a bra, knowing it would be to much painful for me to take it off." His words stung as he spoke.

I looked away from him. "Nothing to worry about, it won't hurt one bit." He cooed to me as if I were some small child getting a cut cleaned. These words caused me to shiver again, and I shut my eyes tight fighting the tears.

I laid there for God knows how long. I ignored everything, pretending I was some place else; in my father's cave. But I couldn't believe I had let him do this to me again, that I had been so stupid not to chase after my mother and go with her. But how was I to know he would wake up? I was stupid enough to think he would never wake up and come and see me.

When he was done, I whimpered slightly, as I moved away into the corner of the room. With one raggedy breath he zipped up his pants, and stared down at me with a crooked smile.

"Such shame you're so stubborn." He walked out of the room leaving me alone.

I cried silently to myself, hating myself for letting it happen again. Hating that I had let him just use me and throw me away again; that I had done nothing to stop it. I grabbed my knee's, holding them tightly under my chin and sobbed. When my mother came home, I managed to pick my self up, and make myself descent and go down stairs helping her put away the food, pretending nothing happened at all. I was going to write him, and tell him everything. Tell him that he raped me again. And I hope –I knew he would come and save me. He was my father, and my savior.

**A/N: Once agian I hope you all managed to bare with me and get through this chaptered. It was a lot more graphic, but I figured (and was informed) that I needed to change it, and I hope that this is okay. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	14. Such A Shame

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Fourteen**

**Such a Shame**

My mother didn't notice a change in me at all, and my step-father seemed to keep an unnatural distance from me, that also my mother didn't notice. He knew I wouldn't tell her what he had done to me, he knew I was to ashamed to say anything. And he was right.

Soon it was Christmas Eve, and my Grandmother came over for the evening. I was so glad to see her again, and I sat with her most of the night talking. The house wasn't decorated that much, only a tree in the living room, and a wreath on the front door was all that we had. But I didn't mind.

After dinner, we all walked into the living room and sat down as the fire roared in the electric fireplace, and we listened to the radio. We didn't own a T.V much to my step-father's annoyance, but he seemed to live without out one.

Quietly my mother asked about school, and how I was doing. I told her I was fine, and that I had made some new friends. She seemed pleased with this answer and suggested that I should open her present for me now.

I smiled at t his and went down on my knees reaching for her present that was under the tree, and pulled out the one she got for me. Slowly and carefully I took off its wrapping revealing a picture book.

I looked up at my Grandma, and she smiled at me, and I looked back down opening it up. There were pictures of me that I had never seen before. Also picture's of my mum before I was born, and then the last picture in the book was of my mum, with my man who had his arm wrapped around her waist. He was very handsome, and I knew who he was right away; it was my father.

I looked at my Grandmother and smiled. I closed the book and lay it on the ground. I stood up and hugged my grandmother. "Thank you Nana." I said to her.

She hugged me tightly. "Your welcome," she said, "you look just like him." She whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

I pulled away and smiled, and my mum asked to see it. I handed it to her and sat in my chair next to my Grandmother again. When my mother saw the picture of my father, she froze and stared at it for so long. She still didn't know I knew. It was only a matter of days before she did. My step-father wasn't even paying attention, and looked as if he was going to fall asleep any minute, and didn't notice as tears came to my mother's eyes as she handed the picture's back without saying a thing.

Soon it was time for Grandmother to leave, and my step-father drove her home. My came to my room that night to wish me a Happy Christmas, and tucked me in like when I was five.

"I love you so much, Monica." She paused. "And I'm sure he does too, where ever he is." She left my room saying "Goodnight" and turned off my light and closed the door.

I knew I was loved. But yet, what my step-father did, made me feel unworthy. And I wished my father was there.

The morning was cold, and my parents hadn't even woken up yet. But I sat in the living room close to the fireplace for warmth. I stared at the few presents under the tree and searched for one that looked out of place. And I found none. I picked up each present looking to see who they were from, and none bore his name.

My heart felt heavy. I had thought that he would send some sort of present. He knew I was going home for Christmas, so it wasn't like he didn't know that I wasn't at the castle. Nope, there were no presents for me from my father.

"You're up early." A gruff voice said behind me, and I jumped in fright. I turned to look at my step-father and prayed that I would not become one of his presents.

"I couldn't sleep any longer." I said, and moved from the floor to my feet.

He smiled, and I felt myself shiver. "I had a look at that picture book your grandmother gave you. Very interesting." He walked past me and sat down in the chair. I nervously took a seat in a chair furthest from him.

"I asked about the man in the last picture, and your mother told me it was your father. Did you know that?" He paused to smile at me, and I wrapped my arms around my bare arms. "Such a sad story, you know. She told me he left her the night after she found out, and went and killed a bunch of people. Went to jail, and never knew about you.

"She said she went looking for him, but had never found out where he had been sent, only that he was taken to some for off prison. 'Such a shame', she said, 'that you never met him. You're just like him.'" He smiled evilly. "Yes, such a shame. I would have loved to meet the man who produced such a _lovely_ girl."

His words hit me sourly, and a flinched as if in pain. He stood up slowly and went to leave the room, stopping for a moment beside me. With his hand, he ran it through my hair, and I pulled away nervously. "Yes…such a shame…" He muttered and left me alone.

It wasn't for another hour until my mum woke up and came down stairs. I tired to pretend my step-father hadn't said a thing, and opened my two presents as happily as I could. But the best one was yet to come.

**A/N: talk about foreshadowing ;) Yeah, I know it's short, but please review!  
**


	15. Old Friends

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Fifteen**

**Old Friends**

That night I wrote Sirius. I told him everything, and my fears clouded my mind. What if he didn't believe me? What if he didn't do anything, but write back 'life's tough'? I didn't think I could handle that. I didn't want to think he would do that to me.

I went downstairs for dinner, and tried to act calm through the whole thing. My mother asked who I had written a letter too, and I told her to one of my friends. My step-father looked at me nervously, and then turned back to his food. He still didn't know I was a witch, and I intended on keeping it that way.

After supper I helped my mum with the dishes, and hurried to my room saying I was tired. I sat on my bed staring at the photo of my mother and father. They seemed so happy, and when I read the date on the back it said it had been taken only a month before my father I left. This hurt so much. If I could, I would have gone back in time to this moment and told him of everything that was happening, the truth. That my mother was pregnant, so don't do anything stupid, and don't leave. But I couldn't, and I knew there was nothing I could do.

Hearing my mother go to bed, made me realize how late it was, and an hour later the footsteps of my step-father echoed through the hall. I looked at my clock to see that it was one in the morning, and quickly stood up and ran to my door. Turning the lock just as I heard his footsteps go by, I stood still as he did.

He knew my mother wouldn't hear him if he said anything, and I knew it too. Slowly he whispered, "You can't hide in there for forever."

I sucked in air, and stood paralyzed until I heard his footsteps disappear and the noise of my mother's bedroom door open and shut. I let the air out and looked across my room and out the window.

The stars were shining brightly, and I walked and stared out up to the sky. It was bright and clear, and I let the tears pour from my eyes. What hell was I in? What had I done to deserve this? Nothing.

Slowly I closed my eyes in prayer, and let it be heard. iDear God, if there is a God, will you please help me survive this week. Please help me be good, and be strong. Please don't let my step-father lay a hand on me again. God, please help me be to be strong. Amen./i

I hadn't prayed to God since I was a small girl at my Grandfathers funeral. I had asked him why he had taken my happy Grandfather away, and I had never gotten an answer. My mother told me that it was just his time to go, and that we all had our own times. That was the first time I ever asked about my father. That was the first time my mother told me to not ask questions.

Slowly I crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin, and with one last look at my father, I closed my eyes saying, "Goodnight dad."

A loud bark woke me, and I sat bolt straight on my bed and looked around. It was still night and my clock read four in the morning. Another bark issued from outside, and my heart pounding I ran to my window.

I could see a large black figure, and I felt my heart jump._ Dad._ I waved, and my father saw me. He ran to the back door, and quickly, as quiet as I could, pulled on my house coat and raced downstairs.

No one was up, and I opened the back door letting the large black dog in. I turned shutting the door behind me, and turned back around to see my father standing in human form.

"Dad," I said rushing over and hugging him.

He hugged me back, and pulled me back looking at me. "Are you all right? Where is he?"

I knew he had read the letter. "I'm fine." I managed to say before more tears came from my eyes.

"No your not, where is he?" He asked again.

I shook my head. "He's asleep in my mother's room." I told him.

He looked at me for a moment. "He's with Silvia…" His face seemed to glaze over at the thought of seeing my mother with another man. "Go wake them up." He finally said, and I opened my mouth unsure of what to say.

"I can't… he might get angry." I said slowly.

He shook his head. "Yeah, and that's why I'm here."

"Here for what?" A voice asked from the darkness, and both my father and I jumped turning around to the door frame.

My step-father came into view and through me a fugitive look. "Who are you, and why are you in my house?" He demanded.

I went to say something, but my father seemed to handle himself fine. "I believe this house belongs to Silvia Green."

My step-father eyed my father suspiciously. "Do I know you from some where?" He asked.

My father shrugged. "I know I've never seen your ugly face before." His voice was calm, almost conversational. I would have smiled at his words if I weren't so scared.

My step-father stepped a little closer into the room, and his face cracked into a smile. "You're Sirius Black, aren't you?" Before anyone could do or say anything he reached forward and grabbed my arm pulling my back up against his chest, a knife against my neck. "This bastard child's father!" he shouted, fear rose in my chest.

My father stared at me, fear in his eyes, and slowly he drew his wand. "I would let her go if I were you."

My step-father raised his eyebrows, and let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, and what are going to do? Poke me to death with that stick?" he asked mockingly. "You really have gone mad!"

My father let out his bark like laugh, and grinned wildly at my step-father. This caught him off guard, and he seemed to back up a little. "I think it is you who has gone mad."

My step-father didn't even say anything. While my father stood still, his wand still pointed at my step-father's head. "Yeah, well my daughter has told me about your sick actions."

My step-father looked at me his eyebrows raised. "Really, has she? Well I'll just have to teach her a lesson later on keeping her mouth shut." My lip twitched, and I looked at my dad for help.

"Why would you ever do that to a fourteen year old girl? It's sick, it disgust me that you would even lay a hand on my sweet daughter. It makes me sick." My father said disgusted, I didn't understand why he was saying this. Why didn't he just hex my father and be done with it all?

"Ha, a madman like you. Don't tell me you haven't ever looked at young girl and wanted to have her?" his word dripped with malice. "But Monica… she was just one of them. She led me to her mother, who just gets me warmed up." His words made me quiver, and make me feel sick. My stomach churned, and I started to feel dizzy.

"Let go of her, now." My dad said darkly. I could see that he too was sickened by my step-father's comment.

"How could you?"

The voice made everyone in the room freeze, and my mother came into the kitchen through the dinning room door. She stood beside my father, and stared at my step-father in disgust. "I thought you loved me! I thought you were the answer! I let you do with me so you wouldn't hurt her. And yet… you did_ this_." She cringed, closing her eyes, as a single tear rolled down her face. "I can't believe this…"

My step-father tensed. He hadn't met for her to wake up, and his arm felt loose, the knife no longer tight against my neck.

My father saw this, and with his eyes he told me what he was planning to do. He darted his eyes down, and when my step-father looked at my mother he mouthed the word 'now', and I ducked crouching covering my head.

A flash of red light issued from my father's wand and hit my step-father squarely on the chest. His body stiffened and he fell to the floor frozen.

I stood up quickly and ran into my father's arms, my mother stared in shock. I sobbed silently in his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay… your safe now." He whispered.

Slowly I pulled away and looked at my mother. She stared at me, and then at my father. "I can't believe you're here…" More tears issued from her eyes, and I hugged her tightly.

"He's here, Mum. Dad's here." I cried into her shoulder.

"Sirius…" My mother's words echoed in the room, and I watched as my father turn to look at her with love in his eyes.

**A/N:Sorry for the Cliff-hanger. There is only two more chapter left after this. I'm planning a Sequel!**


	16. Final Goodbye

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Sixteen**

**Goodbye**

"Sirius…" My mother stood frozen staring at Sirius as if just realizing he was in the room.

I slowly let go of my mother, and looked at my mother's shocked face. "Mum…it's really him."

This seemed to make my mother believe and I watched as my mother fell into my father's arms crying, and smiling all at once. They held on to each other like they would never let go, and finally their lips met in a kiss that I thought lit up the whole room.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, before looking at me. I knew what they wanted, and I started laughing, as I rushed into a big group hug with them. It seemed like everything was right. It seemed like my world was whole because I was with my parents.

The hours that passed went in a blur. My father slowly moved my step-father onto a chair where he tied him up, while my mother held me as I cried. It was such a happy time, but I couldn't believe what had happened. I couldn't believe that it was over. My nightmare was finished.

My father looked at my mother and I, tired. He grinned at us, and I found myself smiling through my tears. I slowly moved from my mother's arms to his.

"You were very brave tonight." He told me as he slowly rocked me back and forth. "You are truly my daughter."

I smiled looking at him and frowned. "I'm never going to see you again are I?" I asked.

His face fell, and I knew the truth. "I don't know Monica…"

"It's okay." I said and pulled away. "I know why you can't, and I know it's not that you don't want to see-"

"I will see you again, Monica, but I don't know when. But I will write." I knew he was trying to make me feel better and I fell into his arms again. He was my father, and I couldn't be mad at him. "I love you…" He told me.

"I love you too, Dad." I said smiling at him.

I pulled away, and looked at my mother. "I'll leave, you two talk." I slipped out of the room before they could say anything. I leaned against the wall in the dark hall, and waited for them to start talking.

"It's been long…" My mother started.

"I would have never gone if I had known." My father said.

"No, you had to do it. I mean he killed James and Lily! They were family to you…"

My mother trailed off and I heard movement. They were hugging. "They were your friends too. We just left you behind." He paused. "They were all ready gone; there was nothing I could do. If I hadn't gone after Peter I would have been here for you and Monica. I would have been a father."

"You have to stop blaming yourself Sirius. You blamed yourself for James' parents' deaths, and you blamed yourself for Regulus' death. Everything you did was honorable, everything you did was what you thought right, and I love you for it. Circumstances are circumstances." At those words there seemed to be a long silence.

"You still love me? After everything." My father asked, and I had to stop from screaming 'yes!'

My mother gave a light laugh. "I never stopped. I love you Sirius, you are the father of my daughter, the first man I ever truly loved. And Sirius, you were always a hero in my eyes, no matter what any one said." I knew that they were kissing. Slowly I stood up knowing what was needed to be said had been said.

I moved slowly up the stairs to my room, tired and weak. When I reached my room I laid in bed fully clothed. It seemed strange to be so calm after everything that had happened. It seemed strange that I was ok after my step-father had almost killed me, and after all he did to me. No, none of it registered in my brain as odd. I was too happy, too happy that my parents were in love, even if meant they couldn't be together.

When I was almost asleep I heard the door open to my room, and two figures came in. It was my father and mother. "She's asleep, I'll wake her so you can say goodbye." My mother said.

"Don't wake her, she needs her rest." My father stopped her. "Just give her this," there was a noise of rustling paper, "and tell her I love her."

There was one last sound of them kissing. "I love you Sirius." My mother said.

"I love you, Silvia." My father said. "Make sure she gets that," my father's voice became strained and I knew he was trying not to cry.

"I will, Sirius, I will." They shared one last kiss, and I heard a 'pop' and he was gone.

My mother moved closer to me, and crawled into bed next to me, tears running down her face. I turned to look at her. "I love you mum," I whispered, tears starting to run down my own.

She smiled through her tears. "I love you too, now go back to sleep."

I don't how long it was since she had slept with me in the same bed. It only happened when we had fights, or when I had a bad dream. Or nights when we didn't want to be alone. But the night she met my step-father had changed all that. She was no longer alone, and had some to share a bed with, and I was left cold and forgotten.

Slowly I fell asleep. I knew I was safe, and that there was nothing to fear. Soon, I would be starting a new life. One without fear.

**A/N: The next, and last chapter, isn't going to be so much like the other chapters. It will be much different in that it will just tie up some loose ends, I guess you could call it, before I put the sequel out. It's an epilogue of sorts. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed! I really appreciated it, and I read all of them. I'm actually new to this website, and I haven't quite figured out how to work it all out, so if I knew how I could respond to them it would be great. Any how, thank you, thank you!**


	17. The End

**My Father Is My Savior Chapter Seventeen**

**The End**

The next day my mother and I woke up to find my step-father gone, his things missing, and everything that ever suggested he lived there was gone. My mother hugged me saying things would be different from then on. Little did she know how right she was.

She gave me what my father wanted to give me. It was a letter telling me where I could reach him once the year ended, and that I had to memorize the address and burn it when I was done. Also inside the small envelope was a heart shaped locket, and inside was a picture of me and him. I wasn't sure when it was taken, and this made me believe that they were two different pictures put together, but I didn't care.

A week later I returned to school to hear many stories of the Yule ball. I didn't really care about it, and continued with my studies. I later became friends with a girl in Ravenclaw who was a year below me named Luna Lovegood. We would study together, and just hang out when we could. She wasn't one of the most talkative girls I knew, but I was fine with that, even though sometimes when she did talk, I wish she didn't. She would talk of strange things, and I would normally just go along with it. But when I wanted to talk, she would listen to me, and that's why I stayed friends with her.

Soon the last task came, and sadly Cedric Diggory died, and the whole school was thrown into mourning. Dumbledore told us that Voldemort had returned, and not to pester Harry Potter with questions. Naturally we all conformed, though rumors of what 'really' happened spread like wild fire.

One day Luna and I went outside and sat under the same large tree that I had seen my father from, and we watched the lake. Harry had walked to the lake, and stared across it as if looking for someone. I wondered to, if he had seen Sirius that day, and I watched him as he walked away.

I wanted to say something to him, but I knew it would look strange for a Slytherin to talk to a Gryffindor, and I knew I couldn't. I couldn't tell him that I was his Godfather's daughter, because I didn't think he would believe me. No, we couldn't know each other, even if we had so much in common.

Finally the summer came, and I went home. I got my third letter from my father the day after I got home. He told me he was living in new place, and that he was really busy with the rise of the Dark Lord. He told me that it was true, that he had returned. He told me to ignore what the Ministry said, and I believed him. How could I not? He was my father.

I wrote back to him telling him I passed all my classes, and how things had been going at home. I told him my mother and I were going on a trip to France with my Grandma, and that I couldn't wait to tell him all about it. The next letter I got from him was him telling me that his godson and his friends and family had all come to live with him. He told me he was glad to have the company.

Soon the school year came, and I was off again, with a new out look on life. Melinda had slowly warmed up to me, saying that she was sorry for being so mean to me, and we became friends again, I just didn't trust her as well as I did before.

I wrote to my father often, even though letters were being intercepted by our new Defense teacher, I made it so that I was just writing to my parents, and it wasn't like she would ever know that my father was Sirius black. He would write back as if he was my father –which wasn't a hard thing to do- and kept things quiet about what he was doing with the Order. I think those letters my mother and I sent to him helped him survive that last year.

The day he died, I wasn't the only one heart broken. I cried in private not wanting to have to tell people why I was crying. I couldn't tell them that Sirius Black was my father. In the end I told Luna knowing she had met the man the night he died. She comforted me saying that he felt no pain when he died, as she had witnessed it herself. She is such a good friend.

When the summer came, my mother and I stayed home for all of it. And near the end of the summer on my birthday an owl arrived, with it was a gift from my father. It contained three letter's, one from my father, one from the ministry saying he had left three quarters of his gold, and a cottage his family owned in Whales to me. And finally the last letter was from a good friend named Remus Lupin, and I realized it was my old school teacher. He told us he was coming for a visit, to talk, saying that he remembered my mother well.

I knew this would only be the beginning. I knew that one day I would have to reveal myself, for I, was Sirius Black's daughter.

**A/N: So this it it. The last chapter. It was great to write this story, it has been close to my heart, and I will always hold it as one of my favourite stories to have written. Yes, there will be a sequel. It will be called Sirius' Daughter, and be out in a week or less. Just look for it on my Author's Page. Once again, thanks for all the reviews and continued support of this story! Thank you!**


End file.
